<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Und der Teufel schenkte mir ein kleines rotes Radio by Schattenspieler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745117">Und der Teufel schenkte mir ein kleines rotes Radio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler'>Schattenspieler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:53:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenspieler/pseuds/Schattenspieler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vox erhält vom Teufel ein Geschenk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Lucifer Magne, Alastor/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Geschenk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Noch nicht Beta gelesen - zu müde...<br/>denke es werden 2 oder 3 Kapitel....</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>"Mögen Sie Musik Overlord Vox?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seine Tasse Kaffee machte ein leises Klick-Geräusch, als er sie abstellte. Das Aroma war so reich und geschmackvoll, dass er es selbst mit seinen durch seine Dämonengestallt gedämpften Sinnen wahrnahm. Der Kaffee der ihm Gedient wurde, war der köstlichste, den er je in der Hölle bekommen hatte und ganz so, wie man es im Königlichen Haus erwarten konnte. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Bisher war sein Aufenthalt nichts anderes als erfreulich und angenehm und Vox war sich immer noch nicht ganz sicher warum er diese Auszeichnung erhalten hatte. Er sah der Monarch berechnend an. Aber das weiße Gesicht mit den Rosigen Wangen und das große Lächeln zeigte nichts als Freude.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vox lehnte sich zurück und hielt seine Körperhaltung offen und angenehm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ich liebe Musik.", erwiderte er neutral und sah wie die Augen von Luzifer aufleuchteten. "Ich auch!" meinte Luzifer enthusiastisch und wartete einem Moment bis Vox seine Tasse gelehrt hatte. "Overlord Vox sie haben der Hölle einen großen Dienst erwiesen."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vox nickte bescheiden, Luzifer hatte seine Arbeit bereits sehr gelobt, viele interessierte Fragen gestellt und angemerkt wie sein Unternehmen der Hölle Wohlstand und etwas Ruhe brachte. Wie begeistert seine Tochter von dem Fortschritt war und wie er die Unterhaltungsindustrie revolutionierte. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Immerhin hinkte die Hölle immer etwas dem Standard der Erde hinterher, außer es ging um Kriegstreiberei. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Vielen Dank das sie so gut von meiner Arbeit denken! Es ist mir eine große Ehre."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luzifer winkte ab "Seien Sie nicht so bescheiden, Sie haben das Königshaus sehr erfreut und ich möchte ihnen auch gern eine kleine Freude machen."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nicht misstrauisch zu sein war schwierig. Vox war als mächtiger Sünder zur Hölle gefahren und hatte seine Macht stetig erweitert er war den Lords und Grafen der Hölle ebenbürtig. Dennoch war die Familie Magne mit Vorsicht zu genießen, so dass Vox sehr genau Acht gab, wie er reagierte. Seine Neugier war nicht ganz gespielt aber er blieb vorsichtig, auch in dem Wissen, was immer es war, er könnte es kaum ablehnen, wenn es vom König der Hölle kam.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Womit!?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Der Teufel kicherte und sein Gesicht wurde das eines Spitzbuben, der einem Freund die geheime Plätzchendose seiner Mutter zeigen wollte. Der Teufel stand mit seinem jungen Gesicht auf und winkte Vox, es ihm gleich zu tun. "Ich möchte ihnen ein kleines Radio schenken. Es hat mir viel Freude bereitet!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vox stand auf und eilte dem Teufel nach der ihn schnell durch den Raum führte "Kommen Sie, kommen Sie!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Irritiert beeilte sich Vox zu folgen. "Ein Radio?" er versuchte die Skepsis aus seinem Ton zu halten, aber es schien nicht ganz zu glücken. Luzifer war sehr seltsam. Er war weder jung noch alt. Er schien zwischen den Zeiten zu fliesen, nichts und doch alles zu sein. Während dem kurzen Besuch hatte Vox schon ein kleines Schleudertrauma bekommen. In einem Moment war Luzifer der ernste gemessene Souverän, dann ein Teuflischer Seelenhändler und verschlagener Ganove,  ein neckischer junger Mann, ein ehrerbietiger Engel, ein dreister Dämon. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Es war erschöpfend und nerven aufreibend. Vox sah die Einladung als große Chance und Ehre, aber er was auch froh, wenn es vorbei war! Die Ungewissheit und Luzifers fliesende unberechenbare Persönlichkeit zermürbte ihn sehr, und das obwohl Luzifer ihm nicht einmal Schaden wollte!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Auf seine Frage strahlte Luzifer noch mehr und führte ihn durch eine Reihe Gänge, die sich wandelten und doch gleich blieben wie in einem Labyrinth, was eine Optische Täuschung war. Es kam Vox fast vor, als wären sie endlos gegangen und gleichzeitig als wären es nur ein paar Sekunden, während Luzifer neckisch plauderte.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh, ja ein kleines rotes Radio. Es ist ein Liebhaberstück! Es wird Ihnen sicher gefallen, auch wenn es nicht mehr die neuste Technik ist!" der Teufel kicherte als hätte er einen privaten Witz erzählt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vox war sehr skeptisch. Was sollte er bitte mit einem Radio? Noch dazu einem veralteten Modell? Er war auf den neusten Stand der Technik und konnte über seine Fernsehgeräte wunderbar Musik hören! Vielen Danke auch! </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Verdammt noch mal - er könnte mit seinem eigenen Kopf Musik hören, wenn er wollte! Dennoch erwiderte er liebenswert "Sicher." Und tat alles in seiner Macht, um nicht herablassend zu klingen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dann blieb Luzifer an einer großen geschmückten Tür stehen, die mit sonderbaren Runen geschnitzt war. Luzifer drehte sich bedeutungsschwer zu Vox um, die Hand schon auf der Klinke, beugte er sich vertraut zu Vox und senkte seine Stimme zu einem weichen flüstern: "Es ist ein Liebhaberstück - wie gesagt. Das einzige seiner Art. Deswegen hat es seinen eigenen Raum."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Neugierig wagte der Overlord zu fragen: "Ein Ausstellungsraum?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luzifers lächeln war immer noch das eines Lausbuben aber eine seltsame Kante verfing sich in seinen Augen. "Ich hatte einmal darüber nachgedacht es auszustellen. Aber ich neige dazu meine Schätze eifersüchtig zu horten... hahaha~ meine Tochter nannte mich eine mal ' Der Drache auf dem Gold Schatz'! Drollig nicht wahr?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Beunruhigt aber auch sehr gespannte fragte Vox "Wenn es Ihnen so wichtig ist, warum möchten Sie es verschenken?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Der Teufel lächelte mitleidig, fast als wollte er sich bei Jemanden entschuldigen, der aber nicht Vox war. "Ich besitze es fast schon, seit es entstanden ist. Und manchmal muss man weggeben was einem wichtig ist, bevor es zerbricht. Und ich bin wirklich nicht sehr Technikaffin!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mit diesen Worten öffnete der Teufel den Raum und glitt hinein. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Es war sehr dunkel. Es gab keine Fenster und der Räum war so groß, dass Vox die Wände nicht sehen konnte, trotz dem Licht das sein Bildschirm abstrahlte.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Die einzige andere Lichtquelle kam durch den Spalt in der Flügeltür. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luzifer kümmerte es nicht und er ging sicher in die Mitte des Raumes. Dort begann Vox eine Art großen Schaukasten zu erkennen. Der Overlord wusste nicht warum aber der Raum fühlte sich seltsam statisch an. Verzerrt und verdreht. Hätte er Nackenhaare würden sie sich jetzt aufstellen!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dennoch folgte er Luzifer mit festem Schritt. Der freudig ausrief "Hier ist es!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Am Glaskasten angekommen stutzte Vox. Der Kasten war gut Zwei Meter lang, auch wenn sein inneres nicht komplett ausgefüllt war. Vox sah durch das Glas und seine Gedanken waren leer. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Das Glas reflektierte sein blaues Licht und in seinen Gedanken, die sich anfühlten wie Melasse, fragte er sich ob es eine Täuschung war. Als ob Luzifer seine Gedanken kannte - und vielleicht war es so - verschwand mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand das Glas. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Der Anblick veränderte sich nicht. Auf dem roten Samtkissen, das durch den Sockel erhöht war, lag eine .... Person.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vox erwartete ein Lachen auf seine Kosten, als er schluckte und fragte: "Das ist das Radio?" seine Stimme klang nicht wie ein Raspeln. Und Vox fragte sich wie es möglich war diese Leistung zu vollbringen, wenn seine Kehle wie zugeschnürt war, als er auf den Mann herabsah.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Er sah im ersten Moment aus wie ein Fuchsdämon, aber dann sah Vox das kleine schwarze Geweih aus den roten Locken hervor blitzen, die zum Kinn hin schwarz wurden. Auch die Ohren waren Rot -Schwarz und sahen Flauschig weich aus, wie das seidige Haar. Vox wollte es anfassen. Aber er wagte es nicht. Nur am Rande hörte er Luzifers Bestätigung. Fast hatte er seine Frage vergessen, als er das schmale, scharfe Gesicht studierte. Es war hübsch und sehr Menschlich. Vieleicht war der Mund etwas groß, der zu einem geschlossenen Lächeln verzogen war und die Nase sehr spitz, die Haut war Aschgrau, aber dennoch passte alles gut zusammen und war ein freundlicher Anblick für die Augen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ja das ist mein kleines rotes Radio! Wie gesagt - nicht das aktuellste Model, aber es hat seinen ganz eigenen Charm!", Luzifer sah Vox strahlend an und neigte sich dann über die Gestalt, als er sagte "Ach~ aber überzeugen Sie sich Selbst!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vox sah zu wie Luzifer seine Hand knapp über dem Gesicht des.... sein Blick scannte den Mann erneut und er sah neben Ohren und Geweih zwei Beine die in Stiefeln verschwanden, die wie Hufe geformt waren... ein Rehbock vielleicht? Luzifers Hand strahlte mit einem weißen Licht und Vox hatte das Gefühl den Engel zu sehen. Aber es war kaum ein Augenzwinkern und dann war es vorbei. Vox spürte etwas, Wellen in der Luft, ein Signal das vorher nicht anwesend war. Es berührte etwas tief in Vox's Inneren.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Der Teufel zog die Hand zurück und Vox hielt den Atem an, als rotes Licht aus geschlitzten Augen fiel, die sich langsam öffneten. Er sah zwei rote Wählscheiben, die Blicklos starren.  Die Atmosphäre schien zu knistern und Vox hörte ein Rauschen und Kratzen wie bei einem Radio, bei dem keine Sender eingestellt war. Es knirschte und kratzte, Stimm- und Musikfesten erklangen, als würde jemand immer wieder den Sender wechseln.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Es hätten Stunden oder Sekunden sein können aber dann, blinzelte das Reh und die Augen waren Augen und keine Wählscheiben. Der Rum war wieder ein normaler Raum und die Statik senkte sich zu einem leichten unaufdringlichen summen. Das Lächeln wurde breit und leer und entblößte scharfe elfenbeinfarbene Zähne. Die Augen entsandten immer noch rotes Licht, ähnlich wie Vox, dessen Bildschirm immer ein blaues Licht verströmte. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luzifer wand sich Vox zu "Nun welche Musik mögen sie Overlord Vox? Ich bin sicher mein kleines Radio hat einen geeigneten Sender für ihren Geschmack!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ah... R’n’R, <strong>Rockabilly</strong> sowie <strong>Soul sind meine Favoriten.</strong>", hörte Vox sich sagen wie er versuchte, Luzifer und das ... Radio im Blick zu behalten. Das Leere lächelnde Gesicht zeigte zum ersten Mal ein Zucken, fast sah es aus das wäre es ein Stirnrunzeln. Aber vielleicht hatte Vox sich getäuscht. Das Missfallen, das er glaubt gefangen zu haben, könnte genauso gut sein Wunsch nach einer lebendigen Reaktion des anderen sein.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luzifer lachte "Ganz ein Kind deiner Zeit nicht wahr? Nun gut -" Luzifer wand sich dem Reh zu, das bei der Stimme den Kopf zu Luzifer neigte. "Alastor, du hast Overlord Vox gehört! Spiel <strong>Rock’n’Roll</strong>."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vox zuckte fast zusammen, als er wieder das Geräusch der Sendersuche hörte, bevor das Signal klarer wurde und Vox einen Hit aus seiner Zeit hörte.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Es war nicht ganz klar. Das Analoge Signal war gut genug, um das Lied nicht zu verstümmeln aber es war noch bei weiten von der Qualität einer CD entfernt. Trotzdem war es Charmant wie Luzifer sagte und Vox viel es schwer den Rothaarigen aus den Augen zu lassen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Was war er? Eine Puppe? Ein Radio? ... oder doch ein Dämon....? Ein beklemmendes Gefühl erfüllte ihn und Vox beschloss mit einem Mal das er es nicht wissen wollte!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Danke das Reicht mir vorerst." meinte Vox aber der Ton blieb und das nächste Lied begann. Luzifer schmunzelte "Oh natürlich - wir müssen Ihnen noch das Besitzrecht überschreiben Overlord Vox.  Alastor aus!", meinte Luzifer wie ein nachträglicher Einfall und gestikulierte zwischen Alastor und Vox.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vox viel auf das ... Alastor, wie Luzifer ihn nannte, den Herren der Hölle mit einem holen Blick ansah. Vox hingegen durchsah er wie Luft. Es störte ihn zu zutiefst. So leer die roten Augen und das breite Lächeln auch war, Vox wollte das es auf ihn gerichtet war. Er hasste es ignoriert zu werden! Wobei Vox sich nicht mal sicher war, ob er bewusst Ignoriert wurde.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Nun fangen wir an! Overlord Vox geben sie mir bitte die Hand.", wartend streckte der Herrscher der Hölle Vox seine Hand hin, während er die andere über Alastors Augen legte, was den Raum von dem roten Licht trennte. Immer wieder musste Vox sich sagen, dass er das Geschenk nicht ablehnen konnte und trotzdem sträubte sich alles in ihm den Teufel die Hand zu geben. Doch dann sah Vox von Luzifer weg. Sein Blick viel auf den Rotschopf und plötzlich lag seine Hand, ganz ohne widerstand, in der von Luzifer.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Ich Luzifer Magne übertrage all meine Rechte an dem kleinen roten Radio - Alastor - an den Overlord Vox.", rezitierte Luzifer feierlich und eine Reihe Leuchtender Runen war über den Körper des Rehs zu sehen. Vox spürte ein warmes Gefühl in seiner Hand, dann ein Machtschub der ihm den Atem raubte. Dann war es weg und Vox kribbelnde Hand fiel aus Luzifers griff. Auch die Runen über Alastor waren verblasst und der Teufel entfernte sich von dem noch liegendem Mann.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So Overlord Vox. Ich hoffe Ihnen gefällt mein Geschenk. Dieses Radio gehört ganz Ihnen! Gib Alastor einen Befehl und er wird ihn ausführen!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vox zitterte fast vor Aufregung, ein Gefühl der Gier saß in seinem Magen, als er das Reh ansah. Dieser kurze Machtanstieg! Oh er fühlte sich fast Hoch, es war ein gutes Gefühl und immer noch fühlte er es in seiner Handfläche summen. Grinsend fragte er Luzifer "Mit Namen. Spielt er nur Musik? Wie benutze ich mein Radio?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wie ein Kind auf den Weihnachtsmann wartete, wartete Vox auf Luzifers Antwort. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Dieser kicherte erfreut über den Eifer und meinte freundlich. "Der Name ist nicht nötig, ich mag nur wie er sich auf meiner Zunge anfühlt. Deine Anweisungen funktionieren auch so.  Zu den anderen Fragen... nun finde es heraus, es ist jetzt dein Radio! Aber denk daran Overlord Vox. Es gibt keinen Ersatz und auch wenn du technisch versiert bist, ist das hier ein altes und kostbares Model. Pflege es also gut und du wirst lange Freude daran haben!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vox grinsen erweiterte sich als er sich ganz auf sein Radio konzentrierte, er sah ihn an und Alastor sah zurück. Vox Herz trommelte praktisch, durch die Anerkennung. Er hatte nicht mal etwas Gesagt! "Alastor, steh auf und komm zu mir!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luzifer hatte recht, der Name schmeckte auch gut in Voxs Mund und als der Rehdämon ihn mit seinem leeren Lächeln ansah und zu ihm kam fühlte Vox die süße Macht. Er legte seine Hände auf die Schulten des anderen und drückte seine Krallen leicht in den Stoff. Alastor war steif aber warm unter seinen Griff. Vox strahlte Luzifer an. "Danke, ich werde sehr gut aufpassen!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luzifer nickte Lächelnd.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mein Radio liebt Jazz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vox ist jetzt stolzer Besitzer eines Antiquaren Radios. Und so alte Antike Dinge haben oft Macken. Zeit heraus zu finden was sein Radio alles konnte...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Nicht Beta.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>~۞ ۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩ ۞~</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> Es war einmal ein Sünder, der stärker war als alle anderen Sünder, welch die Hölle je gesehen hatte! </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Und als es so weit war und er starb, erwachte er zu einer Welt aus Spaß. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Er liebte es zu singen und zu tanzen und so machte er die Hölle zu seiner Bühne. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Er zog Furchen aus Leid und Chaos durch die Hölle und schon bald wurde der Teufel auf den Dämon aufmerksam.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Auch der Teufel liebte es zu singen und zu tanzen und so verbrachte er viele Stunden mit dem neuen Dämon. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Auch das Leid, das dem Dämon folgte,  war so köstlich unterhaltsam, dass der Teufel nur Staunend zu sah, wie die Macht des Sünders immer größer wurde. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Schon bald kannte jeder den Namen des Dämons und seine schmerzliche Unterhaltung erschütterte die ganze Hölle.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Doch der Hunger des Dämons war so groß, dass ihm bald schon die Hölle und ihre Sünder nicht mehr amüsieren konnten.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Der Teufel sah den Schmerz und es schmerzte ihn auch. Doch er sang und tanzte so gerne mit dem Dämon. Und als sein Wahnsinn stieg unternahm der Teufel nichts.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Bald schon war die Langweile des Dämons so groß, dass er sich dem Hofstand des Teufels zu wand, was noch kein Sünder je gewagt hatte. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Der Teufel sah zu und es schmerzte ihn so sehr, als er die neue Freude sah.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Er hoffte das der Dämon endlich ablassen würde, dass seine Lords ihn Einhalt gebieten könnten aber so kam es nicht.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Und als die Zahl von 72 auf 40 schwand, wurde die Hand des Teufels endlich gezwungen.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Von dem Dämon wurde nichts mehr je gesehen.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Und so seltsam das auch war, verblasste er schnell in den Gedanken der Sünder.</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>Kaum ein Wort, noch ein Flüstern blieb und bald schon war vergessen das 72 Lords nun mehr 40 </em> <em>an der Zahl waren. </em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>~۞ ۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩۩ ۞~</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Es waren nun schon ein paar Tage seit Vox sein Radio hatte. Und Luzifer hatte recht. Er hatte Spaß daran, auch wenn er nicht ganz wusste was er mit seinem Radio machen sollte... es war etwas holprig gewesen....</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>~</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>Der Besuch hatte sich nach der Übergabe schnell erledigt und Vox war sehr dankbar der freundlichen aber beunruhigenden Präsenz von seinem Monarchen zu entkommen. Alastor war ihm wie er es wollte überall hin gefolgt, wie ein Entenküken seiner Mama. </p>
  <p>Zunächst hatte er eine gewisse Befangenheit, vor allem unter Luzifer's wertenden Augen. Doch sobald er in seiner Limousine war, tranken seine Augen gierig den Anblick des Anderen.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>Luzifer nannte ihn sein kleines rotes Radio, aber so klein war er nicht! Einen knappen halben Kopf kleiner als Vox, aber deutlich größer als Luzifer. Dafür war er schmerzlich dünn, wie ein Weidenzweig. </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>Vox lehnte sich entspannt zurück und verschränkte seine juckenden Finger, als er seine Augen über die ganze Gestalt schweifen ließ.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>Die verstärkten Schulterpolster und die betonte Brust wiesen auf die 30 er Jahre hin. Der Übergang vom Gehrock zu legererer Kleidung... </p>
  <p>Sein Radio passte gut in die 30er. Allein die Körperhaltung, kleine Gesten. </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>Von dem was Vox gesehen hatte, waren seine Bewegungen fliesend und rhythmisch, ganz konträr zu der Steifheit, in die sein Radio verfiel, wenn man es anfasste.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>"Alastor, ich möchte etwas Soul hören." </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>Mit etwas Verblüffung stellte Vox fest, dass die Klangqualität zwar immer noch Müll war, im Vergleich zu dem was er selbst schaffen konnte, aber weit aus klarer, als der R'n'R, den er sich von Alastor hatte vorspielen lassen. Fast so als würde das Signal besser reinkommen.</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>"Hmm... Alastor komm.", Vox tätschelte sein Knie und zog eine Braue hoch, als der Klang sich kurz verschlechterte. Wie einen Schalplattennadel die über das Vinyl gezogen wurde. Klang schrecklich. Es dauerte einen Moment bis das Lied wieder zu hören war. Steif erhob sich der Rotschopf und kam Vox Aufforderung nach. </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>Er war kaum ein nennenswertes Gewicht in seinem Schoß, zumal er auf der äußersten Kannte von Vox Knien Platz genommen hatte. Vox griff nach vorne und zog ihn tiefer in seinen Schoß, bis Alastors Rücken bündig gegen seine Brust war. </p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>Das Signal wurde statisch und verstümmelt. "Hört sich an wie Scheiße." Kommentierte Vox und suchte den Körper nach Steuerelementen ab. Seine Hände spürten unter dem Stoff nichts als nachgiebiges Fleisch und Knochen. Aber er konnte nichts genaues Sagen, ohne die Kleidung auszuziehen. Auch als er Alastors Kopf nach vorne zog, fand er nichts Verdächtiges im Nacken und Hals. Kein Rädchen für die Lautstärke oder die Sender, keine Möglichkeit was zu ändern. Nichts als glatte graue Haut die unter Stoff verschwand.  Nachdenklich summte Vox. "Huh keine Steuerelemente. ... Luzifer ist gut ... nicht technisch versiert mein Arsch! Scheint mir nichts zu bringen, wenn es nichts zum Aufschrauben gibt!"</p>
  <p>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <p>In seinem Armen entspannte sich sein Radio plötzlich und der Klang wurde besser. "Huh?" Vox war verwirrt, hatte er doch was verändert ohne es zu merken? Ach Scheiß drauf - er würde das später noch mal unter die Lupe nehmen. Das rote Haar mit diesen entzückenden Ohren, war direkt vor seinem Bildschirm und er wollte es schon die ganze Zeit anfassen!</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Mit einer Hand umschlang er weiter die Mitte von Alastor, die Krallenhand bequem auf den flachen Bauch ruhend, die Andere mit der er eben noch die Kehle des anderen untersucht hatte, wanderte hoch in die rot-schwarze Mähne. Es fühlte sich wirklich seidig an und so locker! Er fuhr mit seiner Kralle über die Kopfhaut bis zu einem der optischen Ohren. Alastor zuckte gegen ihn zusammen.</p>
  <p>Die Haarbüschel waren tatsächlich Ohren. Unter seinen Krallen war die Haut zart und das Fell herrlich flauschig! Sie zuckten süß und er rieb das flauschig ledrige Anhängsel zwischen seinen Fingern. "Süß~"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Verdammt das würde ihn süchtig machen, dachte Vox mit breitem Grinsen. Ach aber der Ton war nicht mehr zu retten. Vielleicht lag es an der Fahrt? "Alastor mach diesen Krach aus! Und verdammt entspann dich."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Es war ein kleiner Kampf mit sich selbst. Wäre Alastor nicht so fest an seinen Körper gepresst, hätte er es vielleicht übersehen. Aber so konnte er jedes kleine Zucken spüren, jede defensive Bewegung, die sich nur langsam lockerte. Die aggressiven Schwingungen in der Luft, schienen sich allmählich zu klären.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Vox beschlicht eine Ahnung. Seltsam für eine Puppe...</p>
  <p>Aber vielleicht war es auch nur eine Fehlfunktion? Luzifer schien sein Radio schon eine Weile nicht mehr gebraucht zu haben.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Einmal mehr verdrängte Vox das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Magen. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Bestimmt bildete er sich das ein ... Alastor war doch nur ein Radio, wie der Teufel sagte.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>~</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>In Vox Domäne angekommen folgte Ihnen verwunderte Blicke. Doch der Overlord beachtete es nicht weiter, sondern grübelte. Wo sollte er sein Radio hinstellen? Er könnte es nicht überall mit hinnehmen. Seine Geschäftspartner würden die zusätzliche Präsenz nicht verstehen... und wer trug bitte die ganze Zeit ein Radio mit sich rum? Zugegeben konnte dieses Rado laufen....aber trotzdem wäre es seltsam.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Außerdem wollte er es irgendwie für sich behalten. Andere mussten Alastor nicht sehen. Alastor gehörte ihm! Vielleicht war dieser kleine hässliche Ball aus Eifersucht der gleiche Grund, warum Luzifer beschlossen hatte sein Radio in einen dunklen Raum, tief in den Eingeweiden des Palastes zu verstecken. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Alastor war ein privates Vergnügen. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>~</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Die Tür öffnete sich und pinker Rauch kräuselte sich, wie ein Vorbote des Mottendämons, in den Raum. Die Absetze klickten auf den gefliesten Boden, so dass es sich mit dem Tippen von Vox Tastatur fast wie ein Rhythmus anhörte. </p>
  <p>"Oh, Voxxy~♥ Ich wusste nicht, dass du Besuch hast." </p>
  <p>Vox schaute grade rechtzeitig auf um ein Kabel um Valentinos Hand zu schlingen, als er nach dem Kinn von Alastor greifen wollte, der auf einem niedrigen Aktenschrank saß und die Beine baumeln ließ.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Vox hatte die Zimmerpflanze und einen Papierstapel wegräumen lassen, damit Alastor Platz hatte. Vox fand den Platz gut für ein Radio, auch wenn Alastor ein unkonventionelles Model war. Zuerst hatte er sein rotes Radio auf dem Schreibtisch Platz nehmen lassen und ein paar Songs angehört. Aber Vox merkte schnell, dass Alastor ihn zu sehr ablenkte, wenn er in Griffweite war. Außerdem ist ihm aufgefallen das Alastor eine Grundeinstellung zu haben schien. Gab er keine Anweisungen und verlangte nur Musik, war es immer Jazz. Vielleicht war das ein Favorit von Luzifer gewesen? </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Las das Val.", meinte Vox und bemühte sich nonchalant zubleiben, obwohl der kleine Enge schwarze Ball aus Habgier in ihm knurrte. </p>
  <p>Valentino hob eine Braue hinter seiner Herzbrille auf das aggressive Verhalten von seinem Partner. Er kannte den TV-Dämon lange genug um durch seine kleinen Acte zu sehen. </p>
  <p>Er sah von dem lächelnden Fremden zu Vox und zurück. Wer war dieser Mann, den Vox so zugetan war?</p>
  <p>"Was den Voxxy? Willst du mir deinen neuen Freund nicht vorstellen? Vielleicht ein neues Talent für unser Geschäft?" Fragte er charmant und kokett an Vox, zwinkerte aber den lächelnden Mann zu. Aber der Fremde schien durch ihn zu sehen, sein Ausdruck änderte sich nicht und das rieb Valentino mächtig falsch! </p>
  <p>"Sei nicht lächerlich Valentino.  Und jetzt komm her und las mein Radio in Ruhe!"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Valentino trat einen Schritt zurück und riss die Augen auf. Dann grinste er verschlagen und beruhigte sich. "Versaut. Ich wusste nicht das du auf Rollenspiel stehst."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Vox schnaubte und erklärte sich nicht.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>~</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Wenn Vox Meetings hatte gewöhnte er sich an sein Radio in den Garten zu schicken, verborgen von allen Blicken. Die rote Gestalt sah magisch aus, zwischen den hohen Rosenbüschen. Das Licht lies sein Haar glühen wie eine Flamme, so passend zu den schönen Augen die ein stetiges rotes Licht abgaben. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vox hatte ihn nun schon ein paar Mal betreten, als er unaufgefordert Musik spielte. Und immer war es Jazz.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Manchmal stand er eine Weile am Rand und stellte sich vor die verlockende Gestalt im Garten wäre ein Dämon und kein Radio. Vielleicht ein Liebhaber der zu Besuch kam und im Garten auf ihn wartete für ein süßes Treffen zwischen den Meetings.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Immer wenn er daran dachte, schnurrt der kleine gierige Ball in seinem Inneren befriedigt. Ach aber die süße Illusion zerplatzte viel zu schnell, wenn er sich nährte und alle Musik verstummte, als würde ein Schalter umgelegt. Und nur ein hohles Lächeln begrüßte ihn.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Die Last der Arbeit schien unendlich und Alastors Anwesenheit entspannte und quälte ihn gleichermaßen. Wenn die Arbeit getan war, war er zu erschöpft um mehr zu tun als den hübschen Ohren ein Streicheln zu geben und seine Krallen in den roten Schopf zu entspannen, während er ein paar Lieder hörte. R'n'R war immer noch eine der schlechtesten Frequenzen. Soul war klarer und allmählich neigte Vox dazu Jazz zu hören, weil die Klangqualität die beste war und seinen Kopf nicht mit knistern und Verzerrungen belästigte. Jazz passte auch sehr gut zu Alastor, also gewann er schnell eine lästige Vorliebe für das Genre.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Weißt du Al, ich höre immer nur Musik. Gibt es keine Nachrichten in der Hölle?", Fragte Vox von seinem Schreibtisch aus. Um ehrlich zu sein wusste er nicht ob es überhaupt Radiosender in der Hölle gab. Eigentlich wäre es logisch gewesen, dass irgendein Sünder den Rundfunk mitgebracht hätte, aber es gab eine deutliche Lücke als Vox ankam.  Abgesehen von Live Unterhaltung war die Hölle relativ unerschlossen. Vox hatte neben Sir Pentious Quassie eine technische Revolution eingeleitet. Wobei der Schlangen Overlord mehr auf Waffen und Transport spezialisiert war. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Plötzlich gab es ein Klicken und Vox hörte die unverkenbar schrille Stimme von Katie Killjoy. "Huh? Das sind 666 News..."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vox sah verwundert zu Alastor. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wie war das möglich? 666 News wurden im Fernsehen übertragen und hatten ein paar Plätze im Livepublikum, sonst nichts? Wie war es möglich das er sie im Radio hören könnte?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Fing Alastor das Signal ab und wandelte es auf seine Frequenz um?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aus dem was Vox von Katie und Tom hörte wurde ersichtlich, dass es die Fernsehnachrichten waren, da Beide auch auf Bilder und Videoclips hinwiesen die abgespielt wurden...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>...Vielleicht war es jetzt endlich an der Zeit Alastor genauer zu untersuchen...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vox war mit Alastor in seiner Werkstadt wo er manchmal Tüftelte wenn er die Zeit fand. Alastor bekam nur noch Störfrequenzen rein, seit Vox begonnen hatte die Fliege abzubinden und den Mantel von dem Rotschopf zu schälen. Genervt knurrte Vox sein Radio an. "Mach diesen Mist aus!" Die Werkstadt war nur eine Etage unter dem Boden, aber der Empfang schien schrecklich zu sein, wenn man den verstümmelten Lauten von Alastors Wiedergabe glauben wollte.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alastor war nun gut eine Woche bei ihm und Vox war beunruhigt. Wie Luzifer sagte war Alastor ein altes Model und Vox hatte einige Macken erlebt. Aber ihm war gegen Ende der Woche auch etwas anderes aufgefallen. Neben den immer wieder schlechter werdenden Empfang, sah Alastor auch blasser aus. Vielleicht lag es an dem türkisen Licht das Vox Domäne dominierte aber in Luzifers Anwesen war der graue Hautton viel satter gewesen...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Auch war Vox aufgefallen das Alastor manchmal schwankte, vor allem wenn Vox ihn lange hat stehen lassen und viel mit ihm gelaufen ist. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wäre Alastor ein Dämon, würde Vox sagen dass Alastor erschöpft und krank war. Aber er war ein Radio und Luzifer hatte ihn ermahnt sich gut um ihn zu kümmern und dass es keinen Ersatz gab! </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass Alastor bei Luzifer Jahrelang fein war und kaum eine Woche bei Vox und er wäre kaputt! Vox schauderte.  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nein höchste Zeit dieses Antiquare Kostüm runter zu bekommen und ihn aufzuschrauben. Irgendwo unter diesen ganzen Stoffschichten musste es ja einen Zugang geben! </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alastor war steif wie eine Statur und Vox fragte sich schon ob die Verbindungen der Gelenke vielleicht blockiert waren. Es gab offenbar einiges nach zu justieren. Er würde bestimmt nicht zum Teufel kriechen und sich die Blöße zu geben zu fragen wie er Alastor gewartet hatte!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nein - Vox war vielleicht kein Sir Pentious aber in Sachen Unterhaltungselektronik machte ihn niemand was vor! </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vox fummelte an den Hemdknöpfen und überlegte das dumme Ding einfach abzureisen. Er hatte sowieso mit dem Gedanken gespielt diese veraltete Kleidung durch etwas zu ersetzen, was besser zu seiner Türkis-Schwarzen Inneneinrichtung passte.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen arbeitete er leise Fluchend an dem Hemd ... auf der anderen Seite sah Alastor sehr charmant in seiner Museumskleidung aus. Frustriert seufzte er, "Du bist einfach zu süß... aber zur Hölle diese Kleidung ist so lästig! Mantel, Weste und Hemd ... irgendwer hat da viel wert drauf gelegt Authentisch zu sein..." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vox sah von dem hübschen Gesicht weg, das Lächeln wirkte heute weniger leer, sondern eher finster. Fast als wäre sein Radio beleidigt. Was lächerlich war. Immerhin war Alastor bloß eine Puppe, eine technische Spielerei. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seine Augen wanderten zu dem kleinen V aus grauer Haut, die er bereits frei gelegt hatten. Sein Blick glitt hungrig und neugierig über die Kehle und das freigelegte Schlüsselbein. Ein Streifen Beunruhigung machte sich breit, als er die Narben sah. Er legte mehr Haut frei und Schnaubte belustigt über das Unterhemd "Noch eine Schicht! Ehrlich!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vox machte kurzen Prozess mit dem Unterhemd und schnitt es mit einer seiner scharfen Krallen durch. Es war ärgerlich genug den Stoff über Alastors unnachgiebige Arme zu ziehen, wie es war. Ein statisches Summen ging von Alastor aus, jetzt wo Vox das Unterhemd zerschnitten hatte. Und als er Aufblickte begrüßten ihn rote Wählscheiben, die er nur einmal gesehen hatte kurz nachdem Luzifer Alastor angeschaltet hatte.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Er runzelte die Stirn "Alastor! Mach den Krach aus..." sein Radio gehorchte und Vox seufzte erleichtert. Wenn das so weiter ging bekam er noch Kopfschmerzen! </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Ob er sich das einbildete oder waren die Ecken des Raumes dunkler? Die Schultern zuckend wand er seinen Blick wieder dem freigelegten Oberkörper zu. Die Narben wunderten ihn aber es war dennoch ein schönes Bild. Die Rippen Standen für Vox Geschmack ein wenig zu weit hervor aber die Haut war makellos glatt und nur ein leichter roter Flaum war unter den Nabel zu erahnen, die Arme waren zur Hälfte von schwarzem Samt bedeckt, wie der Ansatz des kleinen Geweihs. Vox lies seine Finger wandern und war entzückt. Die Haut war weich und glatt, selbst die Narben waren ästhetisch ansprechend. nur Schnurförmige Erhebungen.... vielleicht sollten sie den Zugang zum Inneren vertuschen?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vox leckte sich die Lippen. "Werst du keine Puppe, ich würde dich Ficken!",  meinte er lüstern über die harten Nippel streichelnd. Plötzlich Flackerte das Licht und die Sendersuche erklang wieder. Statik füllte den Raum und Vox blickte alarmiert auf und stolperte einen Schritt zurück "WAS ZUM...!". Er erhaschte gerade noch das rote Licht von Zeichen die quer über Alastors Gesicht und Körper verliefen. Dann war alles normal, selbst die Wählscheiben waren wieder die roten Augen und Alastor fiel in sich zusammen wie eine Marionette, der die Fäden abgeschnitten wurden "Ah!" Vox stürmte vor und fing Alastor kurz vor dem Boden. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sein Herz rannte in seiner Brust, während er den schmalen Körper an sich presste, eine Hand an einer Knochigen aber warmen glatten Schulter, die andere an .... etwas Flauschigem??? Er Blicke auf seine Hand die auf dem Arsch des Anderen liegen sollte... und sah... "Huh?" ein Rotschwarzer kleiner flusiger Wedel, wie bei einem echten Reh...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wäre Vox Gehirn wegen den Schock des eben passierten nicht eingefroren, wäre er jetzt außer Betrieb. So Murmelte er nur schwach "... voller Überraschungen..." und hievte Alastor in seine Arme, um den schlafen Körper auf die Werkbank zu legen. Kurz Schickte er eine Anfrage zu einem Mitarbeiter die Stromleitung und Sicherheitssysteme des Hauses zu überprüfen. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Das flaggende Licht machte ihn Sorgen und auch Alastors seltsame Reaktion... War sein System überlastet? Was waren das für Symbole.. ?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Er fühlte sich etwas überfordert. Das war ihm alles nicht geheuer! Aber er war ein Overlord und würde bestimmt nicht seine Pisse verlieren wegen einen kleinen technischen Schluckauf!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"So Alastor, Zeit zu schauen woraus du gemacht bist!" meinte Vox und löste die Stiefel um ein Paar schöner Klauen frei zu legen, bevor er den Gürtel löste, um die Hose los zu werden. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alastors Gesicht war zur Seite gekippt und Blickte unter halb verdeckten Augen gradeaus, das Lächeln war noch in seinem Gesicht verklebt, sah aber besiegt aus.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vox ignorierte es und schrieb es einem Trick des Lichts zu. Er sah schon Gespenster, dachte er ärgerlich! Die Woche war ihm offenbar nicht gut bekommen...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Mit der festen Absicht sich nicht mehr ablenken zulassen und vor seinem eigenen Schatten zu erschrecken, öffnete er die rote Hose und zog die letzten Stoffbarrieren herunter. Er warf alles nachlässig bei Seite, wehrend er einen Pfiff ausstieß "Wow! Nicht schlecht." </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gierig nahmen seine Augen alles auf und seine Hände kannten kein Halten mehr, als sie die weiche Haut genossen und den Samt an den Unterarmen und Waden, die sich zu zwei viel zu schmalen Klauen verjüngten. Kurz über den Geäfter war das Samtige Fell länger und etwas Lockig, mit roten Spitzen. Es war Zauberhaft. Vox war von der Liebe zum Detail überwältigt und schaute Schamlos zu dem unerigiertem Schwanz, in einem Nest rotschwarzer Locken.  Auch die Narben am Hals und Oberkörper gingen hier unten weiter. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vox Schluckte und versuchte seine Begierde bei Seite zu schieben. Wenn er herausgefunden hatte wie er Alastor warten konnte, war noch genug Zeit seinen kleinen Perversen gelüsten nachzugehen! Jetzt musste er erst mal das Verdeck dieser köstlichen Hülle finden! Die Brust hebte und senkte sich minimal, als würde Alastor Atmen und es schickte einen Schauer durch Vox. Das war alles so perfekt, dass er wieder dieses beunruhigende Nagende Gefühl spürte.... wer sollte so eine perfekte Puppe machen? Vox hatte nicht gedacht das Alastor etwas in der Hose hätte. Ob sein Radio noch mehr konnte als Sender wieder zugeben und sich zu bewegen? Es würde Luzifers schelmische Art erklären und mit einem Erröten fragte sich Vox, was der Teufel alles mit Alastor getrieben hatte...? Schnell schüttelte er den Gedanken ab und widmete sich seiner Aufgabe wieder.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Er sah nichts Auffälligen und auch als er mit den Fingern alle Narben akribisch nach führ und nach Rillen oder Schauben suchte, ging er leer aus.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Okay.... also Rückseite!", Er drehte den schlafen Körper um und sah direkt auf den runden Hintern mit dem süßen Wedel. Seine Kralle schloss sich automatisch um den weichen Flaum und fuhr die schöne Rundung des Hintern nach. Vermutlich war das der Fleischigste Teil an Alastor, wenn er den Rest der schlanken Gestalt musterte. Sein Blick wanderte werden er den Wedel streichelte und seine Augen fanden auch hier nichts Ausfälliges außer der Narben. Er untersuchte sie, fand aber nichts was ihm Einblicke in Alastors Inneres geben würde. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nach einer halben Stunde in der er Alasor so oft umgedreht hatte, wie der Sparfuchs den Pfennig, war er in jeder Hinsicht frustriert! Auch Sexuell...</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seine Untersuchung hatte nichts ergeben außer dass Alastor sich nach einer Zeit wieder steif gemacht hatte wie ein Brett und Vox einen Ständer hatte, weil dieser Körper verdammt Sexy war und sich super unter seinen Händen anfühlte. Er hatte versucht seine Untersuchung Klinisch zu halten, immerhin war Alastor ein Radio... eine Puppe...?Und seine ursprüngliche Absicht war es ihn auf zu schrauben und zu reparieren... </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aber alles fühlte sich echt an ihm an. Wie ein wirklicher Körper... Vox erinnerte sich Romane als junger Mann gelesen zu haben. Über Roboter die täuschend echt waren, künstliche Intelligenzen. Aber die Hölle hinkte der Zeit eher hinterher.... Die Hölle war der Erde nicht voraus... außer es ging um Magie. Aber von Magie verstand Vox nicht viel. Er hatte Magische Komponenten, seine Kabel, sein Strom und eine Handvoll anderer Fähigkeiten. Aber das war nur wie eine Erweiterung seines Körpers. Er braucht keine Rituale oder Symbole...</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Symbole? Er dachte an die seltsamen rotglühenden Zeichen die er an Alastor gesehen hatte... War sein Radio ein magischer Gegenstand?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Aber Luzifer hatte Vox technische Seite angesprochen...? Es sollte doch wissen das Vox kein Experte in Magie war?</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vox spürte diesen Verdacht viel zu deutlich und drehte Alastors unwilliges Gesicht zu sich. Er sah verdammt gereizt aus, trotz Lächeln und allem.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vox holte tief Luft und fuhr mit einer Kralle die schönen Lippen nach.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Zeit Mutig zu sein! Er hatte das die ganze Zeit schon gewollt aber dennoch sah er sich verstohlen um, als wollte er überprüfen das er wirklich allein war. Vox schluckte und gab den Befehl. "Alastor, setz dich auf." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Der Rotschopf richtete sich auf und seine Beine baumelten von der Werkbank.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So weit, so gut.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Alastor-"Vox erdete sich, seine Systeme liefen heiß und sein Bildschirm flackerte wie ein erröten. "...küss mich!"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alastor tat nichts, dann gab sein Körper in einem Ruck nach und die Lieben waren gegen seinen Bildschirm gepresst. Vox riss die Augen auf und stöhnte obwohl es ganz keusch war. Er zog sich nur leicht zurück und wagte das nächste Experiment. "Öffne deinen Mund für einen richtigen Kuss...", wies er schwül an und wartete auf den kleinen Kampf den er sah. Wie immer verlor Alastor und viel in die Berührung. Vox ließ sich mitreisen. sein Puls raste. Seine Lüftung surrte. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Die Meisten dachten sein Bildschirm hätte eine Barriere aus Glas, aber das stimmte nicht. Sein Gesicht war eher wie formbares Plasma. Er könnte sogar Essen und Trinken, wenn er wollte. Seine Sinne waren gedämpft. Es war ehr so, als würde sich sein Gehirn erinnern was Geschmack und Geruch war und seine Erwartungen Rekonstruieren, anstelle der echten Sache. Aber Vox war inzwischen daran gewöhnt. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Alastors Mund war heiß und feucht. Das Zahnfleisch und die Zunge schwarz. Sein Mund schmeckte ein wenig nach Blut aber es war berauschend und Vox spreizte Alasors Schenkel und glitt zwischen seine Beine. Er zog den nackten Körper an sich und wusste nicht ob er selbst schauderte oder Alastor. So steif und unwillig. Zischend und Keuchend gab Vox neue Anweisungen, um diesen Umstand zu korrigieren. "Leg deine Arme um meine Schultern. Reib dich gegen mich!" </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vox war wie Betrunken als Alastor der Anforderung nachkam. Statik füllte den Raum, aber Vox konnte an nichts denken außer dies zarte Haut unter seinen Krallen, der weiche Haarschopf und der heiße Mund den er verschlang. Alastors Zunge lag wie tot in seinem Mund bis Vox einen weiteren Befehl gab. Vox war Komplett hart aber Alastor fühlte sich Schlaf an, dennoch rieb sich das Reh gegen ihn wie er es verlangt hatte. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Seine Hand wanderte von dem süßen Wedel über die Rundung von Alastors Hintern. Er spürte wie der Körper sich gegen ihn versteifte, als eine Kralle in die Spalte rutschte und nach dem Eingang des Rehs suchte. Vox knurrte begeistert als er die heiße Enge fand. Er zwang einen trockenen Finger hinein und da hörte er es zum ersten mal. Ein erstickter Schrei direkt von Alastors Lippen. Das kalte Gefühl schnürte sein inneres zusammen und er Löste sich von Alastor, um auf dem lächelnden Gesicht eine Mischung aus Ekel und Resignation zusehen. Gegen seinen eigenen Willen wollte Alastor ihm Folgen um den Befehl zu erfüllen. Aber Vox presste eine Hand gegen die Lippen und sagte "Hör auf Alastor." Wie auf Knopfdruck vielen alle Erotischen Bewegungen von Alastors Körper, der nur noch Steif und unwillig war. Vox war immer noch hoch erregt, aber er zog seinen Finger aus Alastors Loch und sah das körperliche Zucken, aber auch den Ausdruck von Erleichterung in den Rotglühenden Augen. "Du bist keine Puppe?" Fragte er und war erstaunt das seine Stimme nicht zitterte.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> Alastor Nickte und es fühlte sich für Vox an wie ein Eimer Eiswasser über seinem Kopf.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"...bist du ein Dämon?", flüsterte er und hatte Angst vor der Antwort. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Böses Erwachen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Zu Beginn dieses Kapitels stand für mich die Frage, wie widerlich ich werden soll. Das ist mir nicht leichtgefallen. Es könnte schlimmer sein, aber es ist immer noch die Hölle und Vox ist kein guter Kerl. Er möchte vielleicht gut sein, aus einem falschen Gefühl der Verliebtheit heraus. Aber am Ende ist er ein Egoist. Warnung: Verletzung, Rape</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nach dem zweiten Nicken schloss Vox die Augen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>...ein Dämon.... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ein Dämon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>EIN DÄMON!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luzifer hatte ihm einen DÄMON gegeben! Kein Radio - einen verdammten <strong>DÄMON</strong>! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wie zur Hölle kam Luzifer zu einem Dämon!?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nein, nein... eigentlich konnte er es sich denken ... und verdammt er wollte NICHT daran denken! Er wollte nichts davon wissen!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wie konnte Luzifer ihm einfach so einen Dämon schenken!? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox kicherte und das nicht auf eine angenehme weiße.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er wusste nicht wann es passiert war aber er spürte die knochigen Schultern unter seinen Händen und die warme Brust an der oberen Kannte seines Bildschirms. Irgendwann musste er sich an Alastor gelehnt haben, ohne es zu realisieren.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox brachte ein weiteres glucksen hervor, während die Elektrizität zunahm. Es knisterte gegen seine Finger.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luzifer hatte ihn zu einem Sklavenhalter gemacht! Er war ein Sklavenhalter. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er hatte den Anderen eine Woche. <em>Eine Woche ohne Essen, Trinken oder Schlaf.</em> Kein Wunder das Alastor blass war und taumelte. <em>Er hatte.... er hatte...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox fühlte sich noch nicht fertig damit auszuflippen. Und drückte sein ganzes Gesicht gegen die warme Brust, während sein Lachen von den Wänden widerhallte. Seine Krallenhände rieben die knochigen Schultern fahrig und streiften über den Rücken, des Anderen, kamen dort mit nervösem Streicheln und knisternder Elektrizität zum Stillstand und pressten ihn fester gegen Vox's Gesicht, der nicht aufhören konnte hysterisch gegen die glatte Brust zu lachen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er wurde einfach nicht damit fertig! War das nicht verdammt großartig!? Und er hatte gedacht er könnte den anderen aufschrauben! Zum schießen....!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luzifer hatte diesen Dämon, wer weiß wie lange und konnte ihm alles anzutun was er wollte. Dann verschenkte er diesen armen Bastard ohne einen geringsten Hinweis an Vox weiter! An Vox, der ihn wie einen Gegenstand und Spielzeug behandelte. Der ihn Stundenlang stillsitzen oder stehen ließ, der ihn Gedankenlos an irgendwelchen Orten zurück lies, Stundenlang in seinem Garten unter der unversöhnlichen Sonne der Hölle. Der ihn keins der grundlegenden Bedürfnisse erfüllen ließ, die selbst Dämonen noch hatten. </p>
<p>Klar starb man nicht so leicht an Hunger, Dehydrierung oder Schlafentzug und wenn man daran starb, regenerierte sich die dämonische Gestalt wieder, um noch elender zu sein - aber trotzdem! Es war nicht angenehm. Es war Folter!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Grässlich!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Das war so jenseits - selbst für ihn ... und er war weiß Gott kein Engel... er hatte Gefoltert, aber nie ohne Grund.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Und er konnte einfach nicht aufhören zu lachen! Er konnte nicht mal seine Elektrizität unterdrücken, bestimmt brannte Alastors Haut unter den Schocks. Aber Vox konnte nicht aufhören. Er spürte das weiches Fleisch unter seinen Krallen nachgeben. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Es war so absurd!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er spürte diesen zitternden Körper, den Kampf... diesen verdammten Kampf, den er immer wieder bei Alastor gesehen hatte. Ein verdammter Gefangener in seinem eigenen Körper. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Das waren die Symbole, magische Fesseln. Alastor hatte sich so stark gewehrt, als Vox ihn auszog das die Magie aktiviert wurde und ihn einen Moment ausknockte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alles klickte langsam zusammen. Wie ein Puzzle das sich zusammenfügte. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alastor wollte das alles nicht.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox zwang sich auf. Der Gedanke war ekelhaft, und beängstigend. Wie musste sich dieser Dämon fühlen? Völlig gefangen und besiegt. Absolut ausgeliefert. Wer weiß wie lange schon?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Es Ekelte Vox an aber es gab ihn auch einen gewaltigen Machtschub. Ein wohliger Schauer zwischen den Schrecken. Er könnte alles von Alastor haben. ALLES.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alastor war eine Person. Kein Ding. Er könnte Vox Bedürfnisse erwidern...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Allmählich beruhigte er sich und schaffte es seine Elektrizität zu blockieren. Er spürte Blut an seinen Krallen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox dachte über dieses Grauen nach und trotzdem spürte er noch den Ständer in seiner Hose. Seine Hände fuhren Versöhnlich über die blutigen Kratzer. Spürte die zarten Furchen im Fleisch. Er roch es in der Luft, genau wie diese weiche Haut auf seinem Gesicht. Er wollte nicht an das Grauen denken. Er wollte seine Zunge herausschnippen lassen und über dies graue Haut lecken.  Er wollte sich in diesen hübschen Körper verlieren, der ihn schon so lange reizte!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox atmete tief durch und löste sich genug von dem Andern, um zu ihm hoch zu sehen. Er fühlte eine kalte Berechnung, als er in dieses gequält lächelnde Gesicht schaute. Statisches Rauschen und dunkle Schatten in den Ecken. Was dachte dieses süße Ding von ihm? Was dachte es über Vox, nachdem er ausgeflippt war? Was hatte er zuvor gedacht...?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er hatte zu ihm gesagt er würde ihn ficken, wenn er keine Puppe wäre...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox Lächelte dem Radiodämon zu und es war nicht angenehm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seine Hände waren klebrig von dem trocknenden Blut und rissen an der misshandelten Haut. Es roch nach Ozon und Blut. Die grauen Schultern waren leicht gerötet von elektrischer Verbrennung.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er streckte eine blutige Kralle nach Alators Gesicht aus und streichelte seine Wange zart.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ich werde mich um dich kümmern!" </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, er würde sich so gut um Alastor kümmern! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er hob den geschwächten Dämon in seine Arme und verschwendete keinen Gedanken an Alastors Nacktheit. Das süße Reh war perfekt wie es war!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuerst würde er das ganze ins Bett bringen und diese Begierde aus seinem System bringen .... der Rest? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>... das könnte kommen, wenn Alastor vor Erschöpfung schlief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox fühlte sich entspannt und locker, sein Orgasmus brummte noch immer angenehm durch seinen Körper. Liebevoll sah er auf den Körper zwischen den zerwühlten Laken herab. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er setzte sich auf die Bettkannte und stellte die Schüssel mit dem lauwarmen Wasser auf den Nachttisch. Behutsam griff er nach der cyanfarbenen Decke. Das seidige Material war Blutbefleckt von den Kratzern an Alastors Hüfte, Rücken und Schultern. Vox arbeitete vorsichtig wo die Seide an den kleinen Wunden klebte, um sein Reh nicht zu wecken. Mit dem nassen Frotteehandtuch betupfte er die verklebten Stellen, bevor er die Seide abzog und die oberflächlichen Kratzer säuberte. Teilweise hatte die Haut schon begonnen zu Heilen. Es war Faszinierend anzusehen. Vox fragte sich wie mächtig Alastor war, wenn er in einem so geschwächten Zustand auf seine Heilung zugreifen konnte?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vermutlich sehr mächtig, wenn Vox bedachte, dass der andere noch zweimal seine magischen Fesseln aktiviert hatte. Einmal als er ihn großzügig Vorbereitete, das andere Mal als Vox in ihn Eindrang. Vermutlich war es ein Segen für Alastor, überlegte der TV-Overlord müßig. Sein süßes Reh war so steif und verkrampft das es Schmerzhaft gewesen wäre, wenn ihn die kurze Ohnmacht nicht völlig locker und anfällig zurückgelassen hätte. Vox hatte sich bemüht einfach zu gehen, aber seine gesamte Sexuelle Frustration der Woche hatte ihn dann doch etwas mitgerissen. Er war sehr erfreut, dass seine Begierde endlich etwas Erfüllung fand.</p>
<p>Ach und all diese entzückenden kleinen Schreie, das süße Stöhnen~</p>
<p>Vox konnte nicht genug davon haben, er hatte Alastor befohlen sich nicht zurück zu halten. Seine Stimme war einzigartig, wie von einem Sprecher im Radio. Nur exotischer durch die Ergänzung von Musikfetzen und statischen Rauschen und Geräuschen, die der Radiodämon ständig absonderte, seit er die Erlaubnis bekommen hatte. Grade umgab ihn ein sanftes Rauschen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er hatte ihm noch nicht die Freigabe für ein Gespräch gegeben. Aber er war sehr neugierig. Vermutlich hatte ihm Luzifer das Reden untersagt und Vox wollte diese Theorie unbedingt testen!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aber das würde er machen, wenn Alastor ausgeruht und satt war. Vor und nach dem Sex hatte er schon eine Flasche Wasser in ihn bekommen und sobald der Radiodämon aus seinem Nickerchen erwachte, würde er ihn richtig baden und nicht nur mit einem Handtuch erfrischen. In der Küche ließ er bereits ein leichtes Essen zusammenstellen. Er wollte Alastor nicht zu viel auf einmal geben, wenn er längere Zeit gehungert hatte. Oh es war schön sich endlich wieder um jemanden Kümmern zu können!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox hatte sich seit er Alastor bekam wie ein Kind gefühlt, das etwas Verbotenes machte, als er diese Ohren liebkoste, den Andern in seinen Schoß zog und kuschelte. Oder der Fantasie eines Liebhabers frönte. Aber jetzt mit dem Wissen das er kein Radio zweckentfremdete, sondern eine wirkliche Person unter seinen Händen hatte, fühlte er sich absolut gerecht und nicht wie ein Perverser. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nachdem er den Rücken und die schönen langen Arme gereinigt hatte, wand er sich der unteren Hälfte zu. Das Wasser in der Schüssel war inzwischen trüb und rosa vom Blut.  Mit Bewunderung nahm er den Anblick in sich auf. Die langen Gliedmaßen waren überseht von Narben und auch den kleinen Liebesbekundungen, die Vox in diese weiche Haut gekratzt hatte. Ein Liebesgedicht mit Blut und Fleisch geschrieben, das leider viel zu schnell verblasste unter den magischen Selbstheilungskräften. Nun, kein Verlust - er könnte diese Leinwand immer wieder neu beschreiben. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox rang das Handtuch aus und schob den rot-schwarzen Wedel beiseite, um zuerst das Sperma von der Haut zu reinigen bevor er versuchte das verklebte Fell zu säubern. Zufrieden Summte er und überlegte ob Alastor aufwachen würde, wenn er Versuchte seine Haare zu bürsten. Von dem Sex war es das reine Chaos, so herrlich zerzaust und verschwitzt. </p>
<p>Er legte das Tuch zurück in die Schüssel nachdem er auch die langen Beine abgewischt hatte. Ein paar kleine Tropfen funkelten auf den samtbezogenen Waden. Das Fell schien bloßes Wasser nicht gut aufzunehmen. "Hm~ ich habe nichts für eine richtige Fellpflege... und die Bürste die Velvet vergessen hat möchte ich nicht nehmen...", murmelte er halb zu sich und halb zu der schlafenden Gestalt.</p>
<p>Vox war sich auch nicht ganz sicher wie er Alastors Haare waschen sollte ohne seine Ohren zu stören. Träge stand er auf und holte sein Hell-Phon aus seinem Kleiderhaufen der noch am Boden lag. Er hatte sich nach dem Sex zwar gesäubert und ein neues Hemd mit Hose angezogen, aber dem Personal nicht erlaubt aufzuräumen. Er wollte nicht das jemand Alastor so sah. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Dieser Anblick gehörte nur ihm!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Faul ließ er sich neben Alastor gleiten und suchte nach Pflegeprodukten die er für Alastor gebrauchen könnte. Vox hatte keine Haare so das seine Körperpflege nicht für den Rehdämon funktionieren würde. Das Internet das Velvet eingerichtet hatte, war eine wirkliche Erleichterung. Er war froh dieses neue Talent mit Valentino entdeckt und gefördert zu haben. Sie standen noch ganz am Anfang ihrer Partnerschaft aber es war jetzt schon vielversprechend!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er suchte gemütlich auf den Momentan noch sehr beschränkten Seiten, um eine Idee zu entwickeln was er brauchte. Es war nicht so schlimm, wenn er nicht genau das sah was er benötigte, sobald er eine Ahnung hatte, würde er eine Handvoll Lakaien losschicken um zu suchen was er brauchte.</p>
<p>Nebenbei loggte er sich bei dem brandneuen Onlineshop von Rosie ein. Es hatte einiges an Überredung gebraucht um die stolze Dämonen Lady von ihren eher Traditionellen Arbeitsabläufen zu trennen. Aber schließlich hatte sie erkannt, dass eine Verbindung mit ihnen nur Vorteile hatte. Und egal wie Traditionell Rosie war, am Ende war sie eine Geschäftsfrau!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bequem suchte er nach ein paar hübschen Kleidern für Alastor, während er entspannt mit der freien Hand über den zottigen Wedel streichelte und versuchte das Fell zu durchkämmen.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Das erst was zurück kam waren die Geräusche. Er hörte plätschern. Sein eigenes brummen und surren, in einer Selbstverständlichkeit die ihm fast fremd geworden ist über die Jahre. Seine Ohren zuckten nach der seltsamen Geräuschkulisse. Ein kleines fremdes Kichern, klag zäh in seinen Ohren. Es beunruhigte ihn auf einer tiefen Ebene aber sein Verstand war noch nicht ganz anwesend. So das er es zwar registrierte aber nicht weiterverarbeitete.  </p>
<p>Dann kam der Geruch...Seife, ein wenig Sandelholz und Amber? </p>
<p>Sein dritter Sinn war weniger schmeichelhaft. Sein unterer Rücken schmerzte, sein Rektum brannte und pochte unangenehm, im Takt seines Pulses. Es war furchtbar irritierend!</p>
<p>Er spurte auch eine wohlige Wärme die den Großteil seines Körpers bedeckte. Sein Nacken war leicht Kühl.</p>
<p>Als er die Hände spürte runzelte er die Stirn, sein Lächeln fühlte sich klein in seinem Gesicht an. Seine Augen Flatterten und schlossen sich schnell, als ihn das helle Licht blendete.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er spürte einen Druck gegen seine Brust, denn er nicht erkannte und versuchte unwillkürlich frei zu zucken. Wasser schwappte und dann ein sanftes murmeln, viel zu nah an seinem Ohr.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Sachte Babe, ich hab dich. Du bist sicher. Keine Stromschläge mehr, ich hab es unter Kontrolle, bleib still.„</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Verwirrt versuchte Alastor erneut die Augen zu öffnen. <em>Welche Stromschläge?</em> Dann sah er träge auf seine Brust und brauchte einem Moment zu verstehen was er sah. Ein dickes schwarzes Kabel schlang sich um seinen Oberkörper und hielt ihn davon ab in das Wasser zu rutschen. <em>Warum war er in einer Badewanne?</em> Er hielt still, er konnte nicht anders. Es war wie ein Zwang und es ärgerte ihn noch immer nach all den Jahren.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er sah kalt zu, wie der andere Dämon seine Arme und seinen Nacken mit einem Schwamm wusch. Die Berührung war sanft aber die fremde Hand erfüllte ihn mit Ekel und Ablehnung. Als würde er zu sehen wie Maden über seine Haut krochen. Er spürte eine kalten prickelten Kuss an seiner Schläfe und die alte Empörung, die immer mit der Grenzüberschreitung kam. Er <strong>hasste</strong> es.</p>
<p>Er hörte die dummen süßen Worte, die ihm dieser seltsame Overlord zu murmelte. Er sprach über die Kleider die er bestellt hatte, das Essen das auf ihn wartete, wie gut er war und das sie viel zu reden hatten.</p>
<p>Er hörte zu und war sicher er hätte sich erbrochen, wenn er die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alastor hätte gerne gespottet als er das Lob hörte. Er hatte den Beischlaf nicht genossen, den ihm der Overlord aufgezwungen hatte. Es war auch befremdlich für etwas gelobt zu werden, das man nicht beeinflusst hatte. Er hatte es über sich ergehen lassen, weil er musste. Hatte gestöhnt und gekeucht, weil er den Befehl erhielt und es nicht verweigern konnte. Er erinnerte sich nur verschwommen an den Akt. Zwei mal hatte er sich gedrängt und die Fesseln ausgelöst.</p>
<p>Seine Vorstellung aus dem Anderen einen blutigen Schmutzfleck an der Wand zu machen blieb nur eine angenehme Fantasie, um sich zu unterhalten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er schreckte aus dem erheiternden Gedankenspiel, als er spürte wie der Schwamm sich zwischen seine Schenkel drückte und eine Kralle seine Brustwarze neckte. „Babe, woher kommt nur dieses süße Lächeln? Schöne Gedanken? Wenn du so eine Zuckerschnute ziehst machst du mich gleich wieder ganz heiß!“ schnurrte der überhebliche Widerling mit einen selbstgefälligen Grinsen im Gesicht, das Alaster den Ärger nicht aus einem Gesicht halten konnte. Was diese pompöse, abartige Existenz nur boshaft kichern lies. „Du bist so Süß! Hm... du scheinst mir sehr viel wacher zu sein... irgend was ist anders an dir... irgendwie... hmm... wie soll ich sagen... ? Aufmerksamer.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alastor kräuselte verärgert die Nase über den Kommentar, auch blieb die Hand mit dem Schwamm hartnäckig in seinem Schritt. Tatsächlich konnte er der Beobachtung des Overlords nur zustimmen. Er war wacher. Luzifer hatte es ihm untersagt seine Kommunikation zu nutzen, seine Frequenz durfte er nur gebrauchen, um für Luzifer Musik zu spielen. Auch hatte der König der Hölle ihn oft in eine künstliche Ohnmacht oder ein magisches Delirium versetzt. Mit der Zeit viel es ihm schwer zu denken, es war fast als würde die Isolation ihn auffressen. Gefangen mit den eignen Gedanken und grenzenloser Langeweile in seinen Händen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>… das war wohl das Einzige gute an diesem<em> … wie hieß er … Vox?</em></p>
<p>Er hatte ihm nicht erlaubt zu sprechen aber er durfte seine Frequenzen nutzen, Musik spielen und sich mitteilen. Es war als würde ihm ein Schleicher von den Augen gezogen. Die Wahrnehmung war immer noch heikel. Auch verloren sich seine Gedanken noch, manchmal vergaß er was er zu vor gedacht hatte oder verlor Zeit. Aber es war besser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Und so wie es aussah würde dieser Trottel ihm noch mehr geben. Es war Alastor ein Rätzel, aber der Andere schien … eine gewisse Sympathie für ihn zu hegen.</p>
<p>Wäre er vorsichtig, könnte er das zu seinen Gunsten nutzen... zumindest solange er nicht gezwungen wurde die Wahrheit zu sagen.</p>
<p>Aber dieser Vox schien keiner zu sein, der Wahrheiten hören möchte. Er hüllte sich lieber in abstruse Fantasien, wie es den Anschein hatte.</p>
<p>Damit konnte Alastor arbeiten.</p>
<p>Gewiss wäre diese traurige Entschuldigung für einen Entertainer besser zu manipulieren als Luzifer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vorerst blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als die Angriffe auf seine Person zu erdulden, nach und nach könnte er versuchen vorzugeben... äks...gefallen an dem Anderen zu finden. Wenn er es schaffte ihn zu bewegen, ihn frei zugeben oder gegen Luzifer vorzugehen bestand noch Hoffnung!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Es würde Zeit brauchen, aber wenn Alastor etwas hatte war es Zeit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Für den Augenblick würde er diese pompöse Person und die unverschämten Hände tolerieren müssen. Ein dieser Hände hatte den Schwamm losgelassen, der jetzt müßig an der Oberfläche trieb wie eine tote Qualle.</p>
<p>Alastors Lächeln wurde scharf und angespannt, als er die tastenden Finder an seinem Eingang spürte. Er war immer noch gestreckt und empfindlich, der Missbrauch war noch nicht lang genug her. Als ein Finger ihn durchdrang und seine Wände streichelte schloss Alastor keuchend die Augen. Ein ächzendes Stöhnen entglitt seinen unwilligen Lippen, als sich ein zweiter Finger hinzu gesellte und in ihn Pumpte. Er lies den Kopf nach hinten kippen und zuckte unangenehm zusammen.</p>
<p>Der TV-Overlort kicherte viel zu nah an seinem Gesicht. „Wir werden dich außen und innen schön sauber machen Babe~“. Dann spürte er wieder die seltsam kühlen Lippen gegen seinen Mund pressen. Der Winkel war schlecht und sein Nacken protestierte. </p>
<p>Das Wasser plätscherte heftiger, als der andere Dämon anfing ihn ernsthaft mit den Findern zu ficken. Alastors Augen schnappten auf, als er spürte wie weitere Kabel in das Wasser glitten und seine Schenkel weiter spreizten, während Vox seine seltsame Zunge in seinen Mund drückte.</p>
<p>Alastor kniff die Augen zusammen, er sah nur das verschwommene leuchtende Gesicht des anderen. Der Bildschirm blockierte seine ganze Sicht.</p>
<p>Vox schien mit seiner Zunge, seine Finger imitieren zu wollen und drang immer heftiger in den unwilligen Mund.</p>
<p>Alastor spürte gedemütigt, wie ihm Speichel über das Kinn ran und ein weiteres Kabel drückte seinen schlaffen Penis. Zumindest glaubte Alastor das es ein Kabel war. Alles an dem anderen Dämon fühlte sich seltsam an. Etwas kälter und künstlicher als normales Fleisch und als würde Strom unter der synthetischen Haut summen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ihm war übel und es war zu viel. Zu schnell. Er spürte wie seine Gedanken wieder an den Rändern ausfransten und er sich fast schwebend und kalt fühlte. Als wäre er nicht da.</p>
<p>Der gierige Mund löste sich endlich von seinem und er schnappte rau nach Luft. Seine Frequenz kratzte bedrohlich und seine Schatten waberten in der Ecke. Aber sonst passierte nichts, er musste sich beherrschen wenn er wollte, das sein Plan früher als später begann.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seine Geduld wurde hart auf die Probe gestellt, als der TV-Dämon seine Ohren kuschelte und schwül verkündete „Du bist so heiß Babe, ich will sehen wie meine Kabel dein süßes kleines Loch plündern!“</p>
<p>Kurz darauf glitten die Finger aus ihm und wurden durch etwas dickeres ersetzt. Es war kälter, länger und wand sich wie eine Schlange in seinen Eingang. Es brannte und war unangenehm. So ekelhaft. Aber er keuchte Laut, hechelte fast und spürte wie die Kabel seinen Unterleib leicht anhoben und ihn weit spreizten für eine gute Sicht. Als Alastor die Augen einen Spalt breit öffnete war der Anblick obszön.</p>
<p>Vox hatte sich wieder mehr hinter ihm positioniert und spielte mit seinen Nippeln während er stöhnend das Schauspiel genoss und noch mehr Unsinn redete. „Oh Sweety du bist so perfekt! Komm du kannst mehr nehmen als das, oder?“</p>
<p>Vielleicht lag es an dem Kabel um seine Brust aber er hatte das Gefühl kaum Luft zu bekommen als ein zweites dickeres Kabel sich neben das andere schlängelte und versuchte in seinen Eingang zu passen. Alastor dachte er müsste jeden Moment reisen und versenkte seine Krallen in seinen Handflächen, als er fast wimmernd versuchte gegen die Kabel zu drücken, die seinen Eingang weiter streckten. Es schien ewig zu dauern bis das zweite endlich passte und sein Schließmuskel nachgab. Schweiß rollte von seiner Stirn und sein Haar war nass, während er offen Keuchte. Er versuchte die angespannte und vor Lust heißere Stimme von dem TV-Overlord auszublenden.</p>
<p>Versuchte den Schmutz nicht zu hören.</p>
<p>„Dein kleines Loch nimmt mich so gut Babe. Ich wünschte du könntest dich sehen! So wundervoll verschwenderisch für mich. Alles nass und heiß. Immer noch so eng für mich. Ah, vielleicht lass ich dich nachher schön auf meinen Schwanz siezten und füttre dich bis du gut und satt bist. So schön Locker und gestreckt für mich. Es wird gar keine mühe sein Babe!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alastor verlor den Überblick. Alles wurde ein grauer einheits Brei. Seine Stimme, die Fremde Lust, der Schmerz. Als hätte jemand seine Augen genommen und die Geräusche zusammengerührt, seine Gefühle abgeschnitten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Als sein Körper endlich frei gegeben wurde hatte er nicht mal Sorge zu ertrinken. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber der andere schien wieder zu reden. Etwas passierte... Hände... Kabel... er spürte wie er hoch gezogen wurde. Eine Hand über seinen Augen. Wasser in seinem Haar. Seifiger Duft und eine Hand die kleine Kreise auf seiner Kopfhaut rieb. Mehr Wasser. Kein Wasser. Handtuch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox Stimme klang süß und lieb in seinen Ohren, fast entschuldigend. Aber Alastor war zu erschöpft um sich zu kümmern. Er lag wie eine Puppe in den Armen des Overlords.... schon wieder...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er schwebte??? Nein ... getragen... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er fühlte sich immer noch übel und schmerzend... verwirrt...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trotzdem spürte er seinen Hunger, als er das Essen roch. Sein Magen protestierte laut und er hörte mehr Kichern. Er hoffte wenigstens in Ruhe essen zu können, ohne das der TV-Overlord weiter seine schmutzigen Phantasien umsetzte. Er war Müde, alles Tat weh und seine Haut fühlte sich Fremd an. Am liebsten würde er sie in Streifen abreisen... noch mehr und er würde wieder ohnmächtig werden und dieses mal nicht wegen der magischen Fessel!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox machte sich etwas Sorgen, es übertrieben zu haben... nein scheiße! Er hatte es definitiv übertrieben!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was war schief gegangen? Er hatte sein Reh doch nur schon mal Baden wollen, damit er ihn schneller zum Essen bringen konnte, wenn er endlich aufwachte. Und Tatsächlich war Alastor mitten im Bad aufgewacht. Alles war so gut gelaufen! Und verschlafen war sein Reh so süß gewesen – und dieses niedliche glückliche Lächeln! Ach er hatte es verbockt und die Selbstbeherrschung verloren!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alastor sah so aus als würde er jeden Moment den Eimer treten. <em>Toll Vox, ganz große Klasse! </em>Innerlich sich beschimpfend, fing er an umsichtig die roten Haare zu waschen, ohne die Ohren zu stören. Er schützte Alastors Augen und versuchte so liebevoll wie möglich zu sein, bevor er ihn abspülte und wie ein großes Sushi in ein Handtuch wickelte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Immer noch tropfend trug er seine kostbare Fracht in den Speiseraum. Über das Stromnetzt jagte er seine Schergen aus den Gängen und dem Saal, damit auch ja Niemand einen Blick auf Alastor erhaschte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sein Hemd war nass wo Alastors Kopf gegen seine Schulter ruhte. Das feine Haar schmiegte sich an seinen Kopf und betonte das schmale Gesicht des Rehdämons. Der Pony lag wirr in seiner Stirn und Vox musste Schmunzeln trotz der Sorge.</p>
<p>Alastor schien grade noch so wach. Die spitze Nase zuckte leicht, als der Geruch von Essen herüber wehte und Vox verkniff sich ein Lachen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh das war so Kostbar!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Das Essen stand wie angewiesen bereit. Der Kellner war nirgends zu sehen wie Vox es Mental angewiesen hatte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erleichtert setzte er sich auf den bequemen Stuhl und manövrierte Alastor so in seinen Armen, dass er ihn auf seinen Schoß halten konnte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Der Dämon in seinen Armen schien etwas munterer zu werden und Vox spürte einen schwall Erleichterung über ihn rollen. Er hatte wirklich befürchtet, dass der Andere das Bewusstsein doch noch verlor!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aber gut. Vox versprach sich, sich zusammen zu reisen und Alastor zu pflegen wie er es versprochen hatte!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er nahm den Löffel aus der noch dampfenden Suppe und stieß ihn Leicht gegen die schmalen Lippen. „Hey Al, öffne deinen Mund für mich und schluck.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Als Alastor tatsächlich wie gewünscht reagierte, atmete Vox auf! Gut gut, sein Reh war noch im Land der Lebenden... damit könnte er arbeiten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lustige Zeiten würde er verschieben, bis es Alastor besser ging... alles in ihm protestierte gegen den Vorsatz. Seine Hände juckten schon süchtig nach dem Anderen aber Vox wusste das es sich lohnen würde. Al würde sich schneller erholen, wenn Vox sich beherrschte und ein aktiver Partner war besser, als ein passiver, der kurz vor der Ohnmacht stand!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behutsam fütterte er seine süße Last und lies sein System von den wollig warmen Gefühl überschwemmen, als er sah wie sein Reh ihm praktisch aus der Hand fraß! <em>Ha! So süß...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>...oh Mann er würde sich so in Arbeit ertränken müssen! Am Arsch!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ich hatte mal eine FF gelesen in der Vox jemand war, der gegenüber seinen Liebhabern sehr... obsessiv war. Die Idee hat mir gut gefallen. Daher ist Vox sehr bevormundend und besitzergreifend. Deswegen wird er bei mir auch keine romantische Partnerschaft mit Valentino haben. Nach meiner Auslegung könnte es nie eine Partnerschaft zwischen Vox und jemanden mit dem er Arbeitet geben, da das Machtgefälle zu groß wäre. </p>
<p>Ich hoffe euch gefällt das wir nun auch etwas Einblick in Alastor haben.</p>
<p>Habe ich schon malerwähnt das ich mich nicht kurz fassen kann? Das sollten nur 2 oder 3 Kapitel werden und trotzdem muss ich die Zahl ständig erhöhen. Aber ich weis schon wie das Ende aussehen soll. xD'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Konsequenz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tut mir leid, dass ich so ein Angsthase bin! Ich will so viel schreiben, so viele süße und beängstigende Kleinlichkeiten. So viel wo Vox und Al endlich zusammen sind, auch in meinen zwei anderen Geschichten. Aber ich bin so gehemmt. Ich denk immer – nein das reichte nicht oder es ist unglaubwürdig, oder das passt nicht zusammen. Manchmal denke ich auch einfach, ich habe Angst davor Dinge zu beenden. Angst meine Möglichkeiten einzuschränken, also schreib ich lieber gar nicht. Dann versucht ich mich immer zu Motiviren, dass ich nichts falsch machen kann, den niemand weiß was ich schreiben wollte und dass das tatsächliche Ergebnis vielleicht nicht so gut ist, wie ich es wollte oder vielleicht sogar was komplett anderes. Bitte seit geduldig mit mir. Ich versuche es wirklich, nicht nur über die Geschichte nachzudenken, sondern auch meine Gedanken aufzuschreiben, aber es ist der Zeit so schwer und mühsam sich zu überwinden.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Er konnte es ertragen. Er würde alles ertragen.</p>
<p>Die Demütigung verbrannte ihn, der Hass erstickte ihn - aber er würde überdauern.</p>
<p>Er hatte es bereits einmal geschafft. Er hatte Luzifer überlebt. <b>Er lebte.</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er durfte nicht vergessen wer er war! Niemals würde er vergessen, wer er war.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wenn Luzifer ihn nicht brechen konnte, wird es auch ein Trottel wie Vox nicht schaffen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alastor lag wieder in dem grässlichen Zimmer aus Cyan, Schwarz und Pink. So grell, dass es seine Augen verletzte. Überall waren die seltsam spiegelnden flimmernden Flächen, manchmal zeigten sie Bilder. Wie kleine Lichtspieltheater. Er hatte diese Theater zu Lebzeiten geliebt. Man fand sie nur in den Großstädten. Als er noch ein Mensch war, hatte er ab und zu eines Besucht. Er war Damals so beeindruckt gewesen, aber diese kleinen Bildschirme konnten ihn nicht erstaunen. Sie sahen aus wie Vox Gesicht und verbrannten jede mögliche Freude und Neugierde zu Asche.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aus trüben Augen starrte er durch den Raum. Die Laken waren inzwischen frisch und sauber. Seidig glatt unter seiner Haut und er hasste es, wie er alles in diesem Haus und diesem Raum hasste. Es war so anders, als er selbst zu seinen eigenen Bedingungen gelebt hatte. Auch wenn das so lange her war, dass es sich wie ein fremder Traum anfühlte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sein Leben vor Luzifer fühlte sich an, wie die verschwommene Erzählung eines anderen, aber er klammerte sich an diese fragilen Fetzen. Manchmal war die Erinnerung an das was er war – was er sein sollte, das Einzige was seinen zerbrechlichen Verstand zusammenhielt. Unbeabsichtigt half Vox die Scherben zusammen zu fügen. Er musste diesen Dämon dazu bringen ihm mehr Freiheiten zu gewähren. Je mehr Kontrolle er über sich selbst bekam, umso mehr erinnerte er sich an sich selbst.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er brauchte eine Möglichkeit Vox davon zu überzeugen ihm seine Freiheit zu geben. Aber obwohl Vox ein starkes Interesse an seiner Person zu haben schien und eine <em>gewisse</em> Besorgnis verspürte, stellte er seine eigenen Bedürfnisse klar über Alastors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wie könnte er es schaffen, dass Vox Alastors Bedürfnisse zu seinen eigenen machte?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Es war ein großes Glück für Alastor, dass Vox einen … Anruf? Er glaubte zumindest, dass es ein Anruf war, bekommen hatte. Der Ton kam aus diesem speziellen kleinen Bildschirm, der Alastor noch mehr verwirrte als die Großen. Vox schien es ständig bei sich zu haben, auch seine verworrene Erinnerung an die Zeit im Büro sagte ihm das. Der kleine Bildschirm schien wichtig zu sein.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Es gab ihm Zeit, sein Vorgehen zu planen, auch wenn er so erschöpft und müde war, dass er einfach nur schlafen und seine Schmerzen vergessen wollte. Vox hatte ihn in das Schlafzimmer getragen und ihm erlaubt diesen Raum und das Bad für seine Bedürfnisse zu nutzen. Eine unglaubliche Chance! </p>
<p>Alastor hatte es geschafft sich hoch zu quälen, um den Raum nach Informationen abzusuchen, Bücher waren hilfreich um zu ergründen wie jemand Tickte aber der Raum war leidlich steril. Er hatte schmale Schachteln mit Bildern und Titeln gefunden. Wenn man sie aufklappte, lagen darin perlmuttfarbene Scheiben, die ihn leicht an seine geliebten Schalplatten erinnerten, aber es war nur wenig hilfreich. Alastor hatte sich umgesehen, aber er fand kein Grammophon, um zu hören was die Scheiben verbargen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dennoch hatte Alastor den Eindruck das Vox eine romantische Neigung hatte, eine vereinnahmende aber auch pflegende Person. Beschützerich und eifersüchtig. Vielleicht jemand der gerne den Helden spielte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dieses Kretin war sehr visuell und physisch. Er berührte gerne und mochte Nähe. Ganz anders als Alastor, der distanziert und akustisch veranlagt war. Tatsächlich könnten sie kaum schlechter zusammenpassen, nach Alastors Schlussfolgerungen. Aber er war ein Entertainer. Er könnte es schaffe eine Rolle zu spielen, um Vox zu überlisten und seine Freiheit zurück zu gewinnen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox hatte ihn süß genannt, er mochte sein mildes Lächeln und die Reh Aspekte, das weiche Fell … und eigentlich alles an Alastors Gestalt, wenn die ständig tastenden Hände und Kabel ein Hinweis waren.</p>
<p>Die Kabel schienen wie Alastors Schatten eine gewisse sinnliche und körperliche Erweiterung zu bieten. Zwar hatten die Kabel scheinbar keinen Geist wie seine Schatten aber sie konnten offenbar tasten und diesen Sinneseindruck an Vox weitergeben. Andernfalls machte es keinen Sinn, die Kabel für sexuelle Handlungen einzusetzen, eine reine Fixierung wäre völlig ausreichend. Auch zerquetschten die Kabel ihn nicht, sondern hielten ihn nur so fest wie nötig.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alastor rollte sich auf den Rücken und bereute die Entscheidung sofort. „ʐ˟˓Âhʱʞʸ!“, ächzte er und überlegte es lieber auf dem Bauch zu versuchen. Sein unterer Rücken brachte ihn um, die einzige Verbesserung war, dass es keine Bildschirme an der Decke gab und er besser atmen konnte. Seine Ohren zuckten unwohl und er versuchte sein körperliches Befinden zu ignorieren und lieber weiter zu planen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Gut, gut was noch?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Im Büro hatte er einiges mitbekommen, auch wenn die Erinnerung etwas verschwommen und bruchstückhaft war. Da waren der sehr große Dämon und das Mädchen mit den Zöpfen gewesen. Sie waren wichtige Personen. Vox sprach anders mit ihnen... sie waren keine Lakaien. Er hatte sie manchmal gesehen, während Vox es insgesamt vermied, dass jemand in Alastors Nähe kam. Selbst diese Zwei, scheinbar wichtigen Dämonen, durften nicht mit ihm interagieren.</p>
<p>Vox schickte Alastor in den Garten, wenn sie kamen oder lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit von ihm weg. Vox schien dann immer gereizt zu sein.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mit Eifersucht kannte er sich aus, es war anders als Luzifer, aber auch Vox wollte Alastor für sich. Obwohl er schon einige Tage hier war, hatte Alastor kaum jemanden gesehen und ihn hatte fast niemand neben Vox gesehen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ach – aber was tun!? Wie sollte er handeln? Was sollten seine ersten Worte an diesen Dämon sein? Nicht das es ganz von Alastor selbst abhing. Oh nein! Vox hatte seinen Wunsch nach Gesprächen ausgedrückt. Aber das hieß nicht, dass er unbedingt einen freien Austausch wollte. Oder es Alastor überlies, seine Worte selbst zu wählen. HA! Aber Alastor war ein Deal Maker, er würde versuchen Lücken zu finden, egal womit ihn Vox konfrontierte!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er würde sich vorbereiten!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alastor sah 3 Möglichkeiten:</p>
<ol>
<ol>
<ol>
<ol>
<ol>
<ol>
<ol>
<li>
<p>Vox bestellte ihn seine Fragen zu beantworten. Im schlimmsten Fall ehrlich zu antworten... das würde ihn zu kurzen präzisen Aussagen zwingen. Nicht viel Spielraum für Täuschung. Auch könnte er nicht von sich aus das Gespräch suchen, sondern nur wenn Vox es anforderte.</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Vox könnte ihn eine allgemeine aber eingeschränkte Erlaubnis geben zu reden. Das er sprächen könnte, aber nur mit Vox oder so ein Blödsinn. Das würde ihn die Möglichkeit geben Vox zu manipulieren und selbst Gespräche zu inszenieren.</p>
</li>
<li>
<p>Eine allgemeine Erlaubnis. Definitiv das beste Ergebnis für Alastor. Er könnte so Vox und andere manipulieren und zu seinen Bedingungen Sprechen und Schweigen.</p>
</li>
</ol>
</ol>
</ol>
</ol>
</ol>
</ol>
</ol>
<p> </p>
<p>Und jeder Deal Maker wusste wie mächtig Sprache war! Es war einer der Gründe warum Luzifer ihn Isoliert hatte und ihm seine Stimme und Frequenzen nahm. Einmal hatte er es fasst geschafft einen Diener zu bewegen ihm zu helfen.</p>
<p>Ach aber Luzifers Schuldgefühle und Naivität ging nur soweit. Es war vielleicht seltsam den Teufel dieser zwei Attribute zu beschuldigen – aber im Grunde war Luzifer immer noch ein Engel. Tief in sich hatte er Glaube. Der Glaube an das Gute, an ein Happy End. Alastor hatte Luzifer sehr gut kennengelernt in der Zeit ihrer Freundschaft. Alastor hatte es geliebt mit diesen zwei Lastern zu spielen, Luzifers Leid zu sehen, wenn er über die Hölle und ihre Bewohner verzweifelte. Alastor liebte es Verständnis zu Heucheln und seine Sehnsüchte zu bedienen. Das Leid war so köstlich.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In seiner Hässlichkeit und Boshaftigkeit war der Herrscher der Hölle für Alastor wie eine Flamme für die Motte. Unwiderstehlich – ein gefährlicher Orientierungspunkt, der nichts als Gefahr und Verwirrung brachte aber so wunderschön!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aber in seiner Liebe und Naivität, dieser Herzensgüte war er köstlich – Luzifers Trauer, über die Ungerechtigkeit der Existenz, war so schmackhaft. Ein seltener Leckerbissen, aber Alastor genoss es, wie nichts anderes auf der Welt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nie hätte er Gedacht, dass Luzifer ihn verraten würde – <em>Ach </em>– das war wohl seine eigene Naivität gewesen!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Luzifer war ihm wie eine verwandte Seele erschienen. Jemand der ihn verstehen konnte, so wie selbst die anderen Dämonen ihn nicht verstehen konnten. Alle viel zu gehemmt, zu beschämt von ihren Sünden und zu leicht zu beeinflussen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aber Luzifer hatte es verstanden – zumindest dachte Alastor das... sein Fehler...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alastor seufzte erschöpft und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Genug bedauern für seine eigene Blauäugigkeit. Er musste immer noch eine Lösung für sein aktuelles Problem finden – nein nicht Problem- eine <em>Chance!</em> Vox war kein Problem. Er war eine <b>Möglichkeit!</b></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Und Luzifer würde es bereuen ihm diese Möglichkeit gegeben zu haben!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alastor schloss die Augen und drängte seine Kopfschmerzen beiseite und versuchte sich an alle Interaktionen mit Vox zu erinnern. Es war schwer die Szenen unvoreingenommen und ohne Ekel und Empörung zu betrachten, aber er musste sich hier professionell Verhalten. Er brauchte eine klare Linie, wäre seine Rolle inkonsequent könnte er es gleich bleibenlassen! Es könnte <em>lustig</em> sein, Vox seinen ganzen Hass entgegen zu speien – aber es würde ihn leider nirgendwo hin bringen....</p>
<p> </p>
<p>… <em>zu Schade – aber genug davon...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox mochte Niedlichkeit... Dinge die äks … <em>süß</em> waren … der Puppendämon war klein, mit wuscheligen Zöpfen und vielen Haarspanngen und kleinen Tand, wie ein Souvenirladen für Mädchen. Vox war ihr zugeneigter, als dem großen Dämon. Freundlicher, verständnisvoller, weniger genervt, selbst wenn sie ihn offenkundig zu nerven versuchte. Vox bediente ihre Marotten und Bedürfnisse ausgiebig. Wenn sie kam ließ sie oft Dinge zurück. Dinge die aussagen wie Bonbons, glitzernde Stifte mit seltsamen Figuren und Herzen. Vox hatte einen Stiftehalter, der voll von diesem Kram war und dabei hatte Alastor Vox nie mit einem Stift in der Hand gesehen.</p>
<p>Einmal hatte Alastor gesehen, wie Vox eine Schublade an seinem Schreibtisch öffnete und ein paar zurückgelassene Naschereien, Spangen und ein glitzerndes Notizbuch hinein kehrte. Die Schublade quoll fast über, vor Glitzer Schmuck, Stiften, kleinen tierartigen Figuren und flauschigen Dingen. Für Alastor machte es den Eindruck, als würde Vox nichts davon entsorgen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Manchmal Spielten seine Krallen sogar abwesend mit einer der flauschigen Figuren. Dinge oder vergessene Sachen von dem großen Dämon hingegen, fanden meistens ihren Weg in den Mülleimer. Wie eine Packung Zigaretten oder ein Strumpfband.</p>
<p>Alastor hatte keine Ahnung warum ein männlicher Dämon ein weibliches Strumpfband haben sollte aber es störte ihn auch nicht... es gab viele seltsame Dämonen in der Hölle. Meist erkannte Alastor mehr am Geruch, als an der Gestalt ob es ein männliches oder weibliches Exemplar war.... manchmal war es auch Beides oder gar nichts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox war ein spezieller Fall für Alastor, sein Geruch war so seltsam... <em>irgendwie künstlich und … angebrannter Staub???</em> Seine eigentlich sehr feine Nase hatte absolut nicht gewusst WAS der andere war - wenn er nicht alle Hüllen hätte fallen lassen.... <em>und auf diese Erfahrung hätte Alastor nur zu gerne verzichtet...</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Angeekelt kräuselte Alastor seine Nase bei der Erinnerung und versuchte seine Gedanken wieder in die richtigen Bahnen zu lenken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Der große Dämon war definitiv männlich, auch wenn seine Kleiderwahl das nicht unbedingt untermauerte.</p>
<p>Vox schien nicht gerne zu ihm aufzuschauen. Er hatte Kommentare gemacht, welche die Größe des Anderen verspotteten.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Gut</em> was könnte Alastor davon nutzen? Vox mochte sein Fell und die Hirschattribute. Er mochte wuschelige und flauschige Dinge. Alastor hielt sein Fell gerne glatt und akkurat, aber er könnte es etwas aufplustern, grade genug das es nicht unordentlich aber voller und kuschliger aussah, an den Ohren, Haaren und Wedel.</p>
<p>Seine Ohren und sein Wedel schienen ein Thema für Vox zu sein. Vor allem wenn seine Ohren zuckten oder sein Wedel. Alastor unterdrückte diese nonverbale Kommunikation gerne, weil sie sehr Instinktiv war und ihn zu leichter Beute machen konnten. Es verriet zu viel über seine Gefühle. Aber es wäre ein gutes Mittel mehr … <em>Niedlichkeit</em> … zu imitieren.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alastor verstand es ehrlich nicht. Zuckende Kaninchen- oder Katzenohren. Schwanz wedelnde Hunde... aber die meisten Menschen liebten es und bei Dämonen hatte sich das nicht viel geändert, wie Alastor aus erster Hand wusste. Als sein Name noch unbekannter war, gab es viele die ihn wegen seiner Ohren und seinem Wedel belästigt hatten oder als Beute ansahen, wegen seiner Rehgestallt. Es war am Anfang irritierend aber Lustig gewesen. Vor allem wenn er sie zerrissen hatte. Die Fassungslosigkeit in ihren Gesichtern. HA! <em>Köstlich~</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wenn ein zuckender oder wippender Wedel, Zuckende oder gesenkte Ohren Vox verzaubern könnten, würde er das tun. Grade seine Ohren zu senken könnte helfen kleiner zu wirken als er war. Vox könnte sich Größer und Dominanter fühlen. … <em>ach </em>– aber Alastor durfte es nicht übertreiben. Er musste wirken wie jemand der Geschützt werden musste, aber nicht so erbärmlich, dass Vox ihn niedertreten wollte. Würde er zu schwach wirken, würde er nur sadistisches Interesse wecken. Alastor war vertraut mit diesem Wunsch. Wenn er einen verletzten Vogel am Wegesrand sah, war sein erster Impuls in zu zertreten und wenn jemand verzweifelt am Seidenen Faden hing, gab es nichts Befriedigenderes, als ihn zu durchtrennen. <em>Oh~</em> aber es machte auch Spaß zu geben. Vor allem wenn der Beschenkte nicht damit zurechtkam. Alkohol an eine Seele, die sich darin ertränken würde. Vermögen an jemanden, der nicht damit umgehen konnte und sich ins Elend verspielte. Die Hungernden in den Gassen, die sich für eine wohltätige Gabe gegenseitig zerrissen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ach ja- gute Zeiten … wirklich gute Zeiten~</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Es machte <b>so</b> viel Spaß!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Und auch Vox würde <em>beschenkt </em>werden!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alastor kicherte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wenn er ein Held sein wollte, ein Beschützer, Jemand der verehrt und geliebt wurde, würde er das bekommen! Alastor wusste das er es in sich hatte.</p>
<p>Vox genoss es, dass Alastor von ihm abhängig war. Dass er seine Bedürfnisse erfüllen konnte. Der TV-Overlord war sehr intensiv. Grade als er darauf bestand Alastor zu Waschen, zu Trocken und zu Füttern bewies es. Er hätte es Alastor auch befehlen können – aber Vox genoss das Gefühl gebraucht zu werden.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alastor versteckte sein boshaftes Grinsen in den Decken – <em>Oh!</em> Er wusste genau was er tun musste~ Ach ein wundervolles Theater würde es sein!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Das arme Fräulein in Not! Vom Teufel selbst gestohlen , gezwungen und versteckt. So verängstigt und traumatisiert. Dem strahlenden Helden so dankbar für seine ehrliche Güte und Liebe, aber zu traumatisiert und beschädigt um die Liebe zu erwidern~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HA! Er würde Vox das Gefühl geben, das er ganz anders als Luzifer war! Kein gemeiner Entführer, sondern ein Retter, der Alastor Freiheit gab, der ihn zusammenfügte.</p>
<p>So Dankbar und Geschätzt von Alastor.</p>
<p>Er würde sich <em>verlieben</em> in seinen Helden, aber die schrecklichen Erinnerungen an Luzifer würden immer wieder verhindern, dass er seine Liebe geben konnte, so wie er es wollte.</p>
<p><em>Hihi~</em> das könnte Lustig werden! Er würde Vox immer wieder bestätigen und seine Liebe spiegeln, aber im entscheidenden Moment würde er sich zurückziehen, alles ablehnen. Es wäre nicht seine Schuld, aber die traumatischen Erlebnisse mit Luzifer würden die Nähe und Liebe immer wieder zurückdrängen. Und es wäre nicht Alastors schuld, sondern ganz allein Luzifers~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Er würde Vox von dieser Liebe abhängig machen und seinen Hass auf Luzifer nähren. Mal sehen ob er seinen Helden dazu bringen könnte den Drachen zu töten!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Die so verhassten Berührungen und die Nähe könnte er von sich aus nutzen, um gutes Verhalten zu belohnen und schlechtes zu bestraffen. Jeder Mensch und somit auch jeder Dämon wollte Anerkennung von irgendwem - Liebesentzug war die größte Straffe. Alastor selbst empfand sich da nicht als Ausnahme – er wusste ehrlich nicht was er getan hätte, wenn seine Mutter ihn nicht so abgöttisch verehrt hätte und auch er verehrte sie. Sie war ohne Fehl und Tadel! ... nun ja... dass sie sich auf einen Mann wie Alastors Vater eingelassen hatte – aber das Schrieb Alastor insgeheim einen bösen Fluch oder einer übernatürlichen Macht zu... und zugegeben das Gumbo mit Tintenfisch was sie einmal ausprobiert hatte... also <b>das</b> war scheußliche gewesen... aber das hatte sie nie wieder gemacht, also war es kaum erwähnenswert. Und letztlich hatte auch die Heirat dieses furchtbaren Mannes etwas Gutes. Ohne diese Verbindung gäbe es ihn schließlich nicht! Und das wäre eine Schande! Immerhin unterhielt sich Alastor nicht nur gerne selbst, sondern auch Andere – er wurde quasi geboren um zu beeindrucken~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alastor würde Vox Wünsche befriedigen, aber nur zu seinen eigenen Bedingungen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Blieb nur noch zu überlegen wie die erste Szene aussehen sollte? Was könnte er seinem Helden sagen? … sich bedanken? … um den Tod betteln? ….ein Vorwurf nicht besser als Luzifer zu sein...? ...<em>hm</em>... wie viel hatte sein traumatisierter Geist von Vox Bemühungen mitbekommen?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vielleicht sollte er zum Wasserhahn und mehr trinken? Wenn er genug getrunken hätte, könnte er seinen Körper vielleicht zu ein paar Tränen zwingen... <em>hm</em>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alastor war zufrieden, er fühlte sich mit seinem Plan gleich viel besser, kontrollierter. Er war Radiomoderator und Entertainer, kein Schauspieler, aber er war Diszipliniert genug um es zu schaffen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jetzt musste nur noch Vox die Bühne betreten, die Alastor für ihn schuf~</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~*~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valentino wippte mit dem Fuß und wartete das Vox endlich aus dem Arsch kam. „Hast du's bald mal Voxxy!?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doch der TV-Dämon grunzte nur und klebte an seinem Hellphon, „Klappe Rat, ich muss meine Bestellungen checken – schlimm genug das du mich wegen so einer Lappalie hergeholt hast!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ungehalten und stark genervt verschränkte Valentino auch sein zweites paar Arme und knurrte: „Schön das Henroin der Stress in unsrem Gebiet macht, für den großen mächtigen Vox nur Lappalien sind.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox sah zum Mottendämon auf und zeigte sein Scheißfressendes Grinsen und lachte „Hahah~ gut jetzt hast du's endlich geschnallt Rat!“, doch dann brach seine gute Laune gleich wieder ein „Hä!? Was? DAS ist voll das Falsche – wer hat diese Scheiße programmiert???– Boh die Zweigniederlassung von Franklin ist so ein Scheißhaufen!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valentino runzelte die Stirn. Was zum Teufel wollte Vox bei Franklin – er hatte nicht mal Haare die man pflegen konnte oder Schuppen und Scheiß...? Hoffentlich wollte er nichts für Velvet … das letzte Mal war so eine Katastrophe gewesen, dass es ihm eigentlich eine Lehre sein sollte....?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Der Ausdruck von Vox wurde immer ärgerlicher und sein Auge fing an zu Zucken, während er fluchte „Wie nicht verfügbar?.. was soll der Scheiß? Produkt nicht gefunden!? Was soll das! Hä!? Warum ist der Einkaufswagen jetzt leer!?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valentino dachte jeden Moment würde er das melodische Knacken eines Hellphons hören. Aber Vox schlug nur mit der Faust auf den Tisch und ein Büroklammermagnet in Form eines Hündchens von Velvet, segelte hinunter. „Du bestellst aber nichts für Velvet oder!?“, versuchte sich Valentino vorsichtshalber zu versichern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox der grade das Hellphon für eine Sprachnachricht näher an seinen Mund hielt, blickte verwirrt auf. „Hölle NEIN! Ich bin doch nicht Lebendmüde Rat!?“ Dann kehrte der TV-Overlord schnell wieder zu seinem Ärger und seiner Sprachnachricht zurück. Ohne große Erklärung legte Vox gleich los in sein Hellphon zu geifern: “Franklin, dein Webstore ist ein stinkendes schlecht programmiertes Stück Scheiße, das meine <b>überaus</b> <span class="u"><b>wertvolle</b></span> Zeit <b>vergeudet</b>! Wenn ich meine Bestellung nicht spätestens bis Morgen <b>6 Uhr</b> bekomme~ werde ich dein süßes kleines Geschäft und alle Lagerhallen niederbrennen lassen <b>und dann</b> werde ich dir die Asche da reinschieben lasen, wo die Sonne nicht scheint! <em><b>Alllsooo~</b></em> Zwei mal die exklusive Rubin&amp;Indian Red Pflegeserie, das Rose Ebenholz Shampoo und Conditioner, das marokkanischen <em>Arganöl</em> ohne Silicone – und es ist mir egal, dass es Ausverkauft ist! Auf deiner beschissenen Seite steht, dass ihr alles vorrätig habt, 24/7! Und wenn du einen anderen Kunden umbringst und es aus seinen kalten toten Fingern herausbrichst ist es mir immer noch Egal~ <em><b>Soooo...</b></em> dann die Naturbürste aus Olivenholz mir Wildschweinborsten A63, die Bürste aus Rosenholz mit den extra weichen Ziegenhaarborsten BX5, der antistatische Kamm A58, ... und.... der Schwamm aus Hummelfell. ...Ja das wars erstmal...Ach ja! Und wenn deine Produkte nicht genau das hält, was die Produktbeschreibung verspricht, werde ich sehr kreativ mit deinen Innereien werden und mir vielleicht sogar eine eigene Pflegeserie für seidigen Glanz mit Biotin und Vitamin B3 daraus machen~ <b>Kapische!?</b> ♥“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox war während seiner Tirade immer fröhlicher geworden und Valentino putzte träge seine Brille während er Vox, der gerade aufgelegt hatte, fragte: „Du bist 6 Uhr nicht mal wach...“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox zuckte die Achseln „Na und? Meine Bediensteten sind wach. Denkst du ernsthaft ich nehme meine Bestellungen persönlich entgegen?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valentino zündete sich eine Zigarette an und blies pinken Rauch in den Raum, als er sich auf der Couch lümmelte. Er hatte da eine interessante Vermutung, warum Vox so tat, als würde er auf glühenden Kohlen sitzen. Entspannt blies er ein paar Herzen und Rauchringe in die Luft, bevor er unschuldig anmerkte: „Ganzschön seltsam für dich so viel bei Franklin zu bestellen... wo du weder Fell, Haare, Federn oder Schuppen hast.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Meinst du?“, grunzte der TV-Overlord uninteressiert und hang weiter an seinem Hellphon.</p>
<p>Vox seufzte über die Uhrzeit. Er hing schon fast 3 Stunden hier rum! Was machte Velvet denn nur!? Wie konnte etwas Folter und Befragung so lange dauern? Er hätte sich nicht überreden lassen sollen oben zu warten! Scheiß Val! Dann Blinkte eine Nachricht auf und er Schnippte verzückt mit den Fingern seinen Lakaien an der Tür heran. „Wie schön~ das ist doch mal Service – auf Rosie ist eben verlass!“ Dann kippte er sein Handy zu dem Fledermausdämon, der eifrig die Bestellnummer und Adresse studierte. „Wird erledigt Chef!“, dann beeilte sich die Fledermaus aus dem Raum und sah sehr glücklich aus, den Stimmungsschwankungen seines Chefs zu entkommen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valentino grinste unangenehm und begann wieder zu reden, als grade Velvet reinkam, „Neue Garderobe? Und dann noch der ganze Kram für die Rothaarige?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Rothaarige?“ Fragte Velvet süß und grinste weit, welche grade die Tür öffnete und hineinrutschte. Velvet hatte ein Gespür für Klatsch und Timing. „Oh Vox~ du redest doch nicht etwa endlich über die hübsche Hirschkuh?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox sträubte sich und lies fast sein Hellphon fallen „Erstens NEIN! Und zweitens ist er ein Boock. Nicht das es dich etwas angeht!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valentino schnaubte Belustigt und sagte unschuldig: „Ach!? Und ich dachte er ist dein Radio!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox wurde Rot und Velvet sah verwirrt zwischen ihnen hin und her “Oh~ also diese Geschichte würde ich gerne hören!“, meinte sie energisch, bevor sie sich neben Valentino auf die Couch schwang und ein Selfie machte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valentino lachte und zog den Puppendämon in seinen Schoß, während Vox den Kopf schüttelte und versuchte vom Thema Abzulenken, indem er auf den Grund zurück kam, warum er überhaupt hier war: „Was hat das eigentlich so lange gedauert Velvet!? Hast du den Typen auch nach seiner <em>Konfektionsgröße</em> und der Lieblings Eissorte seiner ganzen Sippschaft gefragt oder warum warst du so lange weg?“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Velvet zuckte die Schultern und meinte fröhlich „Ach ich war in einer Stunde fertig – aber das ganze Blut! Ich musste noch duschen, mich umziehen und meine Haare machen! Das war gar nicht so leicht in so kurzer Zeit – also sei lieber Dankbar!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zufrieden strich sie ihr Kleid zurecht und jetzt sah Vox auch, dass es nicht mehr mit Herzdruck war sondern Cupcakes...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valentino war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Hellphon dieses Mal knacken würde. Aber Vox warf Velvet nur einen Einhorn-Post-it Block ins Gesicht.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bevor die Sache weiter eskalieren konnte, beschloss Valentino einzulenken. „Sei nicht so kindisch Vox - und was hast du nun rausgefunden Baby Doll?“ Vox neues Liebesinteresse behielt Valentino im Hinterkopf für später - dabei rieb ihn einiges falsch...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Velvet höre langsam auf über Vox zu kichern, nahm den Block in beide Hände und drückte ihn gegen ihren Mund, bis ein deutlicher Knutscher auf dem ersten Zettel war. Sie zog den Zettel ab und klebte ihn an Valentinos Mantel, als würde sie einen Orden verleihen, was dem Mottendämon ein gutmütiges Grinsen abrang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Also der Typ gehört wirklich zu Henroins Mafia...“ Velvet machte ein schnelles Foto mit Valentino und eins von Voxxys genervten Gesicht, bevor sie von Valentinos Schoß rutschte und den beiden anderen Overlords alles erzählte, was sie rausbekommen hatte.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox klopfte Nachdenklich gegen den unteren Rand seines Bildschirms, vermutlich da wo sein Kinn gewesen wäre, hätte er einen richtigen Kopf. „Hm... hört sich ein bisschen wie Produktspionage an.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Könnte sein. Letztens sind vermehrt Pornos auf den Markt gekommen, die aus keinen unserer Produktionen stammten – aber sie waren miserabel.“, gab Valentino zu und steckte sich die 4. Zigarette an.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox verschränkte die Arme und schnaubte „Henroin testet nur das Wasser, nicht der Rede oder meine Zeit Wert. Wir fahren das übliche Programm. Selbst er hat genug Verstand um sich nicht direkt mit mir anzulegen!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Velvet hatte es sich mittlerweile auf der Couch bequem gemacht, ihre Beine wippten verspielt in der Luft, während sie ihr Gesicht auf den Händen abstützte und Vox angrinste wie eine Katze, die den Kanarienvogel gefressen hatte. Ganz unvermittelt fragte sie „Du bist so verkrampft Vox~ hat C<span>herrycake dich nicht naschen lassen!?”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Valentino beobachtet seinen Partner genau. Er wusste was Velvet implizierte. Seit dem Besuch beim König und den auftauchen des roten Typen war Vox komisch. Sehr verschwiegen-normalerweise prallte er so gerne und verschüttete alles wie ein Wasserfall - aber über das Reh waren seine Lippen eng. Auch über den Besuch erzählte er nicht viel, außer das Luzifer ihn Beglückwünschen wollte.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valentino gefiel diese Entfremdung genau so wenig wie Velvet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox stotterte und wurde tatsächlich etwas rot „A-als ob! Er ist perfekt und ganz <em>mein</em> – <b>also frag nicht!</b>“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Velvet öffnete grade den Mund, als es klopfte und eine Reihe Tüten und Schachteln den Raum betraten. „Ihre Lieferung Chef!“, meinte der schwankende Dämon. Langsam erkannte Velvet auch das es der Fledermausdämon von Vox war. Der arme Kerl konnte gar nichts sehen vor Schachteln, die gefährlich schwankten. Alle trugen ein edles und hochwertiges Design und das Label von Rosis Emporium. „Huh? Da war aber jemand shoppen! Da werde ich richtig neidisch~“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Der TV-Dämon sprang auf und klatschte freudig in die Hände. „Stell es gleich hier hin! Aber warte Draußen.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Okay Chef - die nächste Lieferung ist Morgen 12 Uhr fertig, aber wenn Sie bis Dienstag Zeit haben, können sie auch die gesamte Bestellung fertig machen und zuschicken. Die Bestellung wurde von Rosie selbst überwacht, sie hat einen Brief mitgeben lassen – ich glaub eine Anfrage wegen ein paar Maße, die eine der Bestellungen betrifft.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Velvet fühlte sich ignoriert und sprang auf, um ihre Neugier zu befriedigen. Valentino schnalzte zustimmend mit der Zunge, als Vox meinte „Also das ist Service – nicht so wie Franklin. Ich denke es war eine von Rosis besten Entscheidungen sich zu trennen. Hat die Qualität nur verbessert!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Velvet hob grade den Deckel von einer schönen runden Schachtel in Rosis typischen Vintage-Stil, als sie fragend zu Vox aufblickte, der eine Art schönen rostroten Kimono hielt, auf dem bunte Pfauen gestickt waren. Nicht grade seine Farbe, aber eindrucksvoll. „Was willst du denn bei Franklich? Und ist die Passgröße nicht etwas klein für dich?“, meinte sie und zeigte auf den Kimono.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox legte den Kimono zurück und schlug Velvet mit dem Pappdeckel auf die Finger. „Lass das! Außerdem ist das nicht für mich.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inzwischen hatte sich Valentino dazu gesellt und hielt grinsend jede Menge schönen Stoff in der Hand. „Hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn du so was trägst – das ist verdammt viel Spitze.... so viel Stoff und verdeckt trotzdem nichts! Gefällt mir – aber unpraktisch für den Strich.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Hey!“, rief Vox und versuchte seine Wahre zu sichern. Unterdessen grabbelte Velvet in die anderen Schachteln und schmollte “Pha – dafür ist das furchtbar langweilig, nur Pullis und Gammel Kleidung...“ bequem und weich, sehr gute Qualität aber unspektakulär... angewidert warf Velvet alles zurück in die Schachteln.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox sah langsam rot, „Würdet ihr das lassen!? Das ist Privat!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„„Au!““, Velvet und Valentino zogen ihre Hände zurück. Velvet schüttelte ihre wunde Hand „Das macht man nicht mit einer Lady- so schlechte Manieren Vox!“, jammerte sie über ihre geschockte Hand. Valentino rieb sich den Handrücken und brummte verärgert. Jetzt war seine Halskrause wieder nervig aufgeladen und stiepelte in jede Richtung – Toll.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Also ich sehe nur ein Gör!“, schimpfte Vox und packte eifersüchtig seine Sachen zusammen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Dann schau dir deinen Kram auch Privat an Voxxy!“, fluchte Valentino und Velvet stimmte mit ein: „Du machst gar keinen Spaß mehr!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Wie wäre es, wenn du uns mal richtig vorstellst, wenn es so ernst ist? Außerhalb eurer Fetisch Sitzungen.“, ergänzte Valentino und sah schon das Vox defensiv wurde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Welcher Fetisch? Und NEIN!“, meinte Vox verärgert und bedeutete seinen Lakaien alle Schachteln wegzubringen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valentino Schnaubte, „Voxxy jemanden immer Still da sitzen zu lassen wie eine Puppe ist ein Fetisch.“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Velvet versuchte es einfühlsam, als sie sah wie Vox explodieren wollte, die gute Laune über die Bestellung komplett verpufft. „Vox – ich weiß wie wichtig er dir sein muss. Anfangs dachte ich der Typ ist nur ein Escort oder so. Aber bei solchen Geschenken muss es sehr ernst sein. Und wir sind deine Partner und Freunde - wir werden ihn nicht vergraulen oder wegstehlen!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eingeschnappt drehte sich Vox weg. „Ich möchte ihn aber nicht vorstellen! Er gehört mir, er bleibt bei mir und mit euch hat das nichts zu tun – also lasst es!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Valentino stöhnte „Du bist so ein Obsessiver Bastard! Wo vor hast du Angst? Den letzten haben wir auch nicht gesagt, dass du ihn auseinandernehmen und seine Einzelteile als Trophäen behalten wirst, wenn er versucht sich zu trennen! Wir wollen deinen Neuen nur mal kennen lernen!“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vox winkte ab, wirkte aber etwas versöhnlicher, „Macht euch keine Sorgen. Er ist nicht wie die Anderen.... er.... er ist was Besonderes. Er wird mich niemals verlassen.“ Bei dem letzten Satz lächelte er warm und sah verträumt aus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Velvet und Valentino tauschten besorgte Blicke.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, es sieht so aus als müsste ich noch mal in Verlängerung gehen... Überrascht das irgendwen? Es wird zu lang, wenn ich jetzt einfach weiterschreibe, aber den nächsten Abschnitt mit ins Endkapitel drücken will ich auch nicht. Das mit Valentino und Velvet sollte eigentlich ganz kurz werden und einfach nur etwas die Außenwelt zeigen und wie vernarrt Vox ist. Einfach eine kleine Erweiterung der Welt. ...es hatte einfach zu viel Spaß gemacht. Vox die Shopping Queen! XD</p>
<p>Velvet ist ein bisschen so, wie ich mir Niffty vorstelle... also finde ich im Nachhinein.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bei Vox hatte ich dieses Mal voll Probleme Musik zum Schreiben zu finden!</p>
<p>Bei Alastor ist es einfach, da höre ich einfach was in Richtung Horror, Badass oder Villains Playlisten an. Oder ich schau mir das Musikvideo von Julien Bam „Zahnfee“ an (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MONgtYFXZ3A). Die haben das so schön inszeniert und so ne tolle Kulisse gemacht. Kann ich mich immer wieder begeistern. ^o^ der mach sowieso immer so krass und lustige Projekte. Kann ich nur empfehlen den Kanal mal auszuchecken. Märchen in asozial und Songs aus der Bohne ist auch voll gut ♥ Wer's nicht kennt und Zeit hat – gebt es euch mal. *lol*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Aber Egal... für Vox habe ich tatsächlich noch was gefunden, was mich in Stimmung gebracht hat... und es war kein Elektro oder Techno Zeug... sondern „The Beach Boys“. XD' Frag mich nicht warum das funktioniert hat...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So beim nächsten Mal heißt es dann wohl: Vorhang auf...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wenn ihr Ideen habt was Vox an Kleidung bestellt hat, schickt mir ruhig mal Links zu Bildern. Würde mich interessieren, was ihr euch so vorstellt. XD ich denke ja er braucht ein Steampunk Outfit mit Korsett.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wisst ihr was uns eigentlich fehlt? So ein Alastor Papierpüppchen mit ganz vielen Kleidern zum Ausschneiden und dranheften. Leider bin ich zu schlecht im Malen dafür. ^^'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Okay- jedem der bis hier her gelesen hat, verrate ich den Titel des Schlusskapitels:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>„Teil der Sammlung“</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>